


When the Time is Right

by 17teesupfortobin



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-09-23 14:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20341279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17teesupfortobin/pseuds/17teesupfortobin
Summary: **realistic** Preath following their relationship (according to me) from april 2015 to present time!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate me for putting up a new fic in place of updating other ones, I was struggling with motivation in my other stories and I've wanted to do a "realistic" fic of these two for a while and as always it helps me to write other things when I'm stuck on ideas. 
> 
> throughout the story I'll be referencing national team and club games, I am going to for the most part stick to the real events of those games but I might change a few things here and there for the story:)

_ Chicago, Illinois. March 15th, 2015. _

“Christen I wanted to formally congratulate you and offer you a place on the World Cup roster.” 

Tears immediately filled Christen’s eyes as she struggled to respond, wanting to make sure what she just heard was really happening. 

“I- I’m sorry coach can you say that one more time?”

“You’re in Press. You’ve earned this spot, and I’ll be honoured to have you representing this team in Canada come June.” 

“Jill thank you… thank you so much, I’m so honoured to be getting this opportunity. I can’t wait.” Tears ran down Christen’s cheeks and her mind started racing with all the people she needed to tell. 

“I’ll see you in camp at the beginning of the month. Congratulations again.” 

The call ended but the phone remained glued to Christen’s ear. 

“Oh my god oh my god oh my god AHHHH.” Christen shrieked into her Chicago apartment. 

I did it V... I’m going to Canada! I’m going to the World Cup!

Christen texted Vero first, she had promised that her girlfriend would be the first to know, although with the time difference between Chicago and Sweden it was unlikely she would see the message anytime soon considering it was two in the morning where Vero was. 

Christen called everyone she could think of. Her mom and dad, her sisters, all her best friends. She texted her group chat with Julie and Alyssa who both responded immediately, they had gotten their calls earlier that day. 

**Chris: any room left next to you two on the flight to Canada?;)**

**JJ: omg we’re all going to our first world cups together! I’m so proud of you C! Let’s do the damn thing! **

**Lys: congrats chris:) can’t wait to take on the world with you two! **

  
  


_ Portland, Oregon. March 15th, 2015. _

“I know you’re a pro at these calls already Heath so I’ll cut to the chase. It’s my honour to offer you a position in the World Cup roster this year.”

“It’s an honour as always coach. I can’t wait to get started, thank you for the opportunity.” Tobin smiled from ear to ear, she had been on the National team for seven years already, been to a World Cup and two Olympic Games, but the feeling of these phone calls never wore off. 

“I’ll see you in camp Heath, congratulations again.” 

Tobin did a little fist pump to herself in her empty Portland apartment. Immediately sending texts to all her family members. She considered texting Shirley but decided against it for now. They had only been broken up for a short period of time, and hadn’t talked much since Tobin had travelled to Paris to end things after nearly two years. 

It wasn’t that Tobin hadn’t loved Shirley, in fact she still did. The problems started arising when she realized that she wasn’t_ in love_ with the other girl, and that at some point during the relationship they had transitioned from truly being girlfriends to just being best friends. At least, that’s how Tobin felt. Shirley on the other hand did not take well to that. 

  
  


_ St. Louis, Missouri. April 1st, 2015. _

  
  


“Sup Pressi.”

“You know I hate when you call me that… Toby.” Christen winked and narrowly avoided the pillow being tossed at her from across the room. 

Tobin and Christen weren’t close by any means. They would consider themselves friends and enjoyed one another’s company. But their friendship didn’t surpass the occasional life update when catching up at camps. 

Christen had always had a fascination with Tobin though, ever since her first camp when Tobin picked up on the severity of her pre-game nerves thanks to them being roomed together. Tobin had talked her down from the brinks of a panic attack. She was calm and patient and everything that Christen needed to bring herself back down to earth. Ever since that day, the two had a sort of unspoken agreement where they would take ten seconds out of their respective pregame regimes, look at each other and let out a breath. It was a small act that went unnoticed by the majority of their teammates, too preoccupied with their own pregame schedules. But it was something that Christen always looked forward to. Something that grounded her during games. Something that she knew Tobin didn’t need, but that she did for Christen’s sake. 

  
  


If someone asked her Christen wouldn’t deny that she thought Tobin was attractive, although she was pretty sure that everyone thought that so it wasn’t a big deal right? Right. 

Okay so maybe Christen had a small crush on Tobin, and maybe she looked forward to their quick game time ritual for more than just it’s calming effects. And maybe, just maybe, she felt bad about it every time she would picture what it would be like to date Tobin instead of- no stop it. 

_ You’re dating Vero, you LOVE Vero.  _

That’s what Christen would tell herself every time she would think about Tobin. 

It wasn’t a lie, she did love Vero, but maybe that wasn’t enough anymore. 

It didn’t matter though, even if she weren’t with Vero, Tobin was with Shirley- or so she thought. Seeing as the majority of their conversations took place in camp, and because of the fact that Tobin wasn’t very public about her dating life, Christen was unaware that she was no longer with Shirley. 

“Earth to Pressi! Congrats on making the roster, I knew you would.”

“Have you been psychic this whole time and didn’t tell me?” Christen teased.

“I thought you knew after I predicted you scoring in your first cap. Which you did… twice!” 

“Yeah yeah, you’re incredible.”

“I know.” Tobin winked. “Which bed do you want? So I can give you all the extra pillows that you always steal.” 

“You were here first you can have first pick, also don’t make fun, I like to hug pillows when I sleep okay… it’s comforting.” 

“Okay I’ll take this one.” Tobin plopped herself down on the first bed, closer to the door. “You know I’m a way better cuddler than the pillows.”

  
  


_ Did she just? No no she didn’t, she wasn’t- was she? No she definitely wasn’t.  _

  
  


“But you like the window bed!” 

_ Don’t comment on the cuddling don’t comment on the cuddling don- _

“As for the cuddles, I’ll believe it when I see it Heath.” 

  
  


_ God dammit Christen.  _

  
  


Tobin shrugged her shoulders. “So do you. Consider it my present for you making your first World Cup. And Pressi? Challenge accepted.” Tobin winked before rolling onto her back.

_ She was flirting back right? I wonder if she’s still with Vero... _

“I’m gonna take a quick nap before we have to head to the meeting, you got any plans?”

“Maybe I’ll nap too actually, that sounds nice.”

_ That sounds nice? Christen you don’t nap what the hell.  _

“Cool, I trust you’ll get us to the meeting on time? You have always been very punctual.”

“How would you know that when you never get anywhere on time.”

“Well you’re always there when I show up so you’re more punctual than me at least.” 

“Okay well it’s now my mission to make you on time for everything this camp.” 

“Looks like we both have a challenge now. Good luck with that.” 

  
  


Christen tried to fall asleep, she really did, but Tobin’s words kept replaying in her mind over and over every time her eyes would close.

_ I’m a way better cuddler than the pillows. _

_ What the hell did that mean? Was she joking? Was she flirting? No she wouldn’t flirt with me, we’re both dating people right? Right…  _

“Hey Tobs?” Christen spoke softly into the silent room. 

_ What are you doing what are you doing stop it Christen. _

“Hm?”

“How’s Shirley?”

_ Fucking hell. _

  
  


“Oh uh- we broke up a little while ago actually.” Tobin didn’t seem too phased by the question, signalling to Christen that she had been the one to end things. 

  
  


_ So she’s single… ugh it doesn’t matter though because you’re not single Christen!!!  _

  
  


“How’s Vero?” Tobin questioned a moment later, and Christen could swear she heard a bit of hopefulness in the question. Perhaps wishing for the same response she had given. 

  
  


“Oh she’s uh- she’s good? Yeah she’s good…” Christen bit her lip, glad the lights were out to shield herself from the embarrassment of the blush on her cheeks. 

“Cool, that’s… good.” 

  
  


Christen debated responding again, but decided against it as to not dig herself into a deeper hole. 

_ Why had Tobin sounded hopeful when she asked about Vero? Was she hoping I was single too? Why would she care? Unless… no, no that can’t be it, I’m reading too much into this. _

  
  
  


Tobin was in the shower that night as Christen laid face down on her bed. She was shaken out of her thoughts when her phone started vibrating next to her cheek. 

  
  


**Incoming call: Vero**

  
  


_ You are not as happy as you should be that your girlfriend is calling you. _

“Hey V, you’re up early.”

“Double day, you know the drill mi amor, cómo estás?”

“Buena, pretty easy day, we just had a meeting and a bit of physical testing.” 

“You sound sleepy mi amor.”

“I think it’s just from flying, you know how I get.”

“Ah si si. I am missing you mi amor.”

“I miss you too V-“

Tobin picked this moment to walk out of the bathroom with just a towel clinging to her body. Christen almost choked on her breath as she took in her teammates appearance as she shyly grabbed the clothes that she had forgotten to bring with her and shuffled back into the bathroom with an apologetic smile. 

Christen had obviously been in change rooms with Tobin before, so it wasn’t the first time she’d been around her half-naked. It was the first time though that she noticed how muscular her shoulders and back were as she watched her retreat back into the bathroom. And her legs… god damn her legs are so-

  
  


“Mi amor? Hello? Estás bien?”

  
  


“What was that?” Christen snapped out of her trance, a blush rising to her cheeks again as she realized what she had just been doing. 

“I said te amo, mi amor. You should get some sleep.”

“Yeah- Yeah you’re right. I’ll talk to you later. Buenas noches V. Te amo.”

Christen hung up the phone with a pang of guilt in her heart. She was just checking out her teammate while on the phone with her girlfriend, and she certainly wasn’t oblivious to the concern in Vero’s voice at Christen’s disinterest in their conversation.

  
  
  


“Hey sorry about that earlier, I always do that at the beginning of camps, forgetting I’m not alone.” 

“Don’t worry about it, I get it. At least you remembered a towel.” Christen winked and she swears that Tobin began to blush. 

Tobin continued to blush, rubbing her hand on the back of her neck. “Was that Vero you were talking to?”

“Yeah… just saying goodnight and goodmorning.” Christen offered, she knew she wasn’t being very convincing at being in a happy relationship. 

“That’s hard- being so far apart I mean.” Tobin gave a soft smile, sitting on the edge of her bed.

“Yeah… she keeps trying to convince me to come back to Sweden.” 

“Have you ever asked her to come play in the states?” 

“I mentioned it once… she wasn’t too impressed with the idea. Saying that it’s too far from Spain, that she needs to be close to home with everything that’s going on with their National Team. And I get it, I do. But truthfully I don’t think she would ever entertain the idea of moving here.” 

“But she expects you to move across the world when you’re breaking into the National Team here?” 

“I guess so… I don’t know I mean, it should feel good that she wants me with her right?” 

“Chris can I be honest with you?” 

Christen nodded slowly and Tobin pushed off her bed ad moved across the room to sit beside Christen on her own bed.

“Look I went through the same thing with Shirley last year, and while it didn’t end up being the reason we broke up, it definitely didn’t help. I was always the one travelling to see her. I can’t even count the number of times I flew to Paris for a less than ideal amount of time. But I can count on one hand the number of times she came to the US and all three of them were for soccer, not for me specifically. As soon as I told her I was leaving PSG for Portland she basically tried to guilt trip me into coming back every single day for months. She would say things like “If you love me you would come here for me.” But if I even tried to turn that around on her ad say anything similar she’d lose it. The thing is though I would never have asked her to uproot her career for me. If it was a good decision for her professionally, sure. But I could never look at the person I love and make them choose between me and their career. So long story short I guess where I’m going with this is that you can’t let someone, no matter who they are, make you feel bad for making the decision that is right for you and for putting your own career first. Because someone who really loves you would never want anything other than the best for you.” 

Christen is pretty sure she has never heard Tobin say that many words at a time before, and it took her a moment to really comprehend everything the other woman had just said to her. 

“I’m sorry, I know that was a lot and that I don’t really know anything about your relationship. I promise I’m not trying to cause any issues I just want you to be happy.” 

_ She wants me to be happy. That’s a friendly thing right? Friends want friends to be happy. Right.  _

“No no I- thank you for that… really. I think I kind of needed to hear that. And not that what you went through is nice but it was kind of nice hearing that from someone who can relate and kind of… validate what I’ve been feeling I guess.”

“Well I’m here… if you ever need to talk about anything.” 

  
  


“Can I ask you something now?”

“Of course.” Tobin smiled and it almost seemed like she was excited that Christen wanted to know something. Tobin turned, crossing her legs and facing Christen on her bed. 

“How come you broke up with Shirley? Like aside from everything you just told me.”

“Oof, getting right into the dirty details.” Tobin winked and Christen thought for a moment that she had crossed a line until Tobin started talking again. 

“Truthfully I just reached the point where I realized that she wasn’t the person I wanted to spend my life with. I think that at some point in your life when you’re getting older you kind of have to think to yourself if it’s worth it to be with someone who you don’t think is your future. Obviously I know I’m not old-old… but I’m twenty-seven next month… and i think that as things started going downhill for us I just sort of realized that I wasn’t in love with her in the same way anymore. I loved her, and I still do in some ways. But I love her as a friend. And it wasn’t fair of me to stay in a relationship with someone who I know was in love with me and who wanted those things with me, when I knew in my heart she wasn’t the one. And despite what a lot of people think, I do want to get married and have a family eventually… so it wasn’t fair to either of us.” 

  
  


Christen thinks that this is the moment things changed. They were no longer borderline friends, now they were friends who talked about things. Friends who talked about their relationships, their heartbreaks and dreams, friends who offered advice and friends who wanted each other to be happy. Friends who looked into each other’s eyes for a moment too long when admitting they wanted to get married. Friends who were secretly happy that the other was single. Friends who couldn’t get the image of the other standing in front of them in a towel out of their mind. Friends who, when the time was right, maybe would become more than friends...

“Don’t look so surprised that I have feelings Pressi.” Tobin gave the other girl a playful nudge as she seemed to be contemplating everything Tobin had said. 

“It’s not that, I just-” 

“Have only ever seen me as an unorganized, shoeless, and unbothered soccer player?” 

“... you said it not me.” Christen winked and Tobin fell back on the bed, facing the ceiling. 

“Maybe now you can see me as more than that.” Tobin smiled a shy smile and Christen caught a glimpse of something in Tobin’s eyes as they just looked at each other for a moment in silence. 

  
  


_ I’m definitely seeing something I hadn’t before. _

  
  


“I like this Tobin… the one who talks to me.” 

“I like her too, I think she might stick around for a while.” 

“Good, I like the sound of that…” 

  
  
  


“Can I tell you a secret?” Christen whispered, it was well past when the two of them should have been asleep but as they both learned, once the two of them started talking, it was hard to stop. 

“Of course.”

“Before club games, when you’re not around for our pre-game ritual, I picture you there with me… it calms me down.” 

Christen’s not sure why she says it. 

Maybe it’s the exhaustion setting in because it’s two in the morning and she’s been up since five am Chicago time. 

Maybe it’s the way Tobin’s shirt has risen up as she is stretched out on her back on Christen’s bed, revealing just a little bit of her smooth, tanned skin. 

Maybe it’s because some part of her wants Tobin to know that she thinks about her.

Maybe it’s mostly the last one. 

Just maybe.

“Really?” Tobin asks in the sweetest voice and Christen leans up on her elbows to glance over at the midfielder. 

“Mhmm… it means a lot to me, ever since my first cap.” 

“Good… it means a lot to me too.” 

  
  


If Tobin is being honest, it means more than a lot. Over the past couple years as Christen has broken into the National Team, Tobin has found herself more and more intrigued by the striker with each camp that passes. She had always found Christen to be attractive, okay beautiful, or gorgeous would probably be better words. But Christen had always been off limits. When she met Christen she had a boyfriend. Soon after when Christen started getting regular callups she began dating Vero during her time in Sweden. While Tobin had been dating Shirley it was easier to ignore any feelings she had towards Christen, because while she was still on her mind sometimes, Tobin really did love Shirley. 

It wasn’t lost on Tobin however that almost immediately after her breakup with Shirley, thoughts of Christen began clouding her mind once again. They hardly ever talked and when they did it was never about anything more than soccer. It’s not that Tobin didn’t want to talk to Christen, it’s the way that the striker never failed to make Tobin’s knees weak with her smile or her damn green eyes. And with Christen being in a relationship, it was easier for Tobin if she kept her distance. Now though, she was beginning to feel like that wasn’t an option anymore. 

“We should probably get to bed.” Christen yawned, rolling onto her side and hugging one of the many spare pillows Tobin had put in her bed. 

“I guess you’re right, if you’re gonna have any chance of dragging me down to breakfast on time tomorrow I’ll need some sleep.” Tobin leaned up on her elbows and admired how adorable Christen looked in her baggy sweatpants and tank top curled up against a pillow. 

_ God I’d give anything to hold her at night _ . 

“Where does that pillow lie on the cuddle scale?” Tobin teased as she made her way over to her own bed reluctantly. 

“Solid 8/10.” Christen mumbled with a playful but tired smile on her lips. 

“Room for improvement I see. Good to know my challenge is achievable.” 

Christen is thankful that the room is dark because she blushed furiously at the mention of Tobin cuddling her again.

_ I bet she is the best cuddler. She’s so- strong and- god Christen you’ve gotta cut this out. _

  
  


“Sweet dreams Pressi.” Tobin spoke quietly into the dark hotel room. 

“Goodnight Tobs… sweet dreams.”

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the portland chicago game in this chapter was actually in chicago but I changed it to Portland because why not.

_ Busch Stadium, St. Louis, Missouri. April 4th, 2015. _

This was the longest week of Christen’s life. Not because it was particularly intense or tiring though. Most of it had to do with a certain brown eyed winger.

She performed well in training, and was given the opportunity to start in the friendly against New Zealand today. Christen had for the most part accepted her role as a substitute on the National team, so her usual pre-game nerves were enhanced as she readied herself to start the match.

It had been a long week of trying and failing not to stare at Tobin too long every time they were alone. 

It had been a long week of trying to sound happy on the phone with Vero when she could feel herself slipping further away. 

Still though, Christen found herself smiling as she approached Tobin in the locker room during pre-game. They stood together, isolating themselves in the moment with their hands on each other’s shoulders. 

It felt different this time.

It felt different in the way Tobin’s eyes were fixated on Christen’s. 

Normally their eyes were closed during these moments, just being present with each other but tonight Christen felt something more in Tobin’s soft brown eyes. Something that was becoming extremely hard to ignore. 

The two women let out a breath in sync and then dropped their arms, returning to their own lockers to prepare for the game. 

  
  
  


In the twelfth minute Christen skies a shot against a wide open net, cursing herself for letting her nerves get the best of her. Christen knows how important it is that she capitalizes on her opportunities with the National Team when they are for the most part- few and far between. 

Immediately after Christen’s missed opportunity, Meghan Klingenberg strikes a powerful half volley from outside the eighteen, the ball flying into the back of New Zealand’s net. 

_ Great _ , Christen thought.  _ Our defenders can shoot the ball better than me. _

Christen gets her chance again in the fifteenth minute, pulling the ball back against a New Zealand defender and firing off a long-distance strike with her left foot, the ball deflects slightly off a New Zealand player and is just barely tipped over the crossbar by their goalkeeper. 

_ So close. _

  
  


They went into the half up 1-0 and Christen kept to herself for the most part during the half until Tobin made her way over. 

“Pressi can I give you some advice?” She offered in a sweet voice that made Christen know she didn’t mean it in a degrading way.

“Of course.”

“You gotta be more selfish. You’re faster than their whole backline, every time you get the ball if you just turn and take a quick look you could blow past all of them and have a free go. Trust me, no one is going to be upset if you take matters into your own hand and go for goal. Show everybody how lethal you can be, I know you can do it.”

  
  


Christen listened.

Except she didn’t get a chance to take Tobin’s words and make them reality when Jill subbed her out for none other than Tobin at the start of the second half. 

Lori Chalupny doubled the lead in the seventy-fifth minute that was followed up quickly by a goal in the seventy-eight minute off the head of Julie. The US put a stamp on their win with an eightieth minute goal by Morgan Brian and Christen was left feeling disappointed with her performance. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


“You heading straight back to Chicago?” Tobin asked as she packed up her bag, looking under her bed to make sure she wasn't leaving anything behind.

“I’m making a quick two day stop at home to see my family before the season gets started since we don’t play until the 18th, then back to Chicago for the season opener!” Christen smiled but she wasn’t looking forward to her time with Tobin coming to an end. 

“You know I was looking at the schedule and it looks like I’ll be seeing you on the 25th for a little Chicago Portland action.” 

“You know that’s really too bad that you’ll have to take an L so early on in the season.” Christen teased.

“Oh okay okay I see how it is, you’re on Pressi.” 

  
  


“Give me your phone.” Christen says suddenly, holding out her hand. “Now that you’ve finally started talking to me for real you’re not allowed to disappear for weeks until we play each other.” 

_Smooth Christen._

“Deal, I promise to annoy you at least once a day.” Tobin smiled cheekily, but a warmth spread across her cheeks as she thought about Christen putting her number in her phone.

_She wants to keep talking outside of camp… that’s good right? She’s just being friendly, of course… but that’s better than nothing!_

  
  


“So are you gonna get to see Vero before the world cup?” 

_ Tobin, why do you think the way into Christen’s heart is through constantly bringing up her girlfriend??? _

“No, she’s too busy preparing with Spain and I’ve gotta be here with Chicago… I don’t know I think it might be a good thing, things just haven’t been the same lately and I think some space is kind of what I need.” 

Tobin wants to feel bad, she wishes that her feelings for Christen didn’t make it hard to not get just a little bit excited about the possibility of Christen’s relationship ending. But she doesn’t.

“I’m really sorry Chris, I know how hard that is. But I’m always just a text or call away now okay? I’m here for you.” Tobin takes a step closer to Christen and places a gentle hand on her bicep, squeezing just lightly. 

“Thank you Tobin, I’m really glad we got closer this camp, this has been nice.” Christen smiled genuinely and pulled Tobin into a hug. 

_ Oh _ .

_This is new._ Christen thinks. Tobin is slightly shorter than herself so her face curls into the nook of Christen’s neck and Christen relishes in the other woman’s soft hair against her cheek. 

_ She smells so good. _

They stay like this for longer than they should and both women know it. 

After a few moments Tobin squeezes just a little bit tighter and Christen sighs into the embrace. 

_ Hugging Vero doesn’t feel like this… nobody feels like this. _

“I’m gonna miss you Chris…” Tobin mumbles into Christen’s neck and god if the feeling of Tobin’s lips brushing against her skin as she speaks doesn’t send a shock down Christen’s spine. 

“I’m gonna miss you too, Tobs. Just a little less than one month and I promise to annoy you with texts too.” 

“Good, I look forward to it.” 

They both reluctantly pulled away from the embrace, neither able to hide the pink in their cheeks, but both willing to ignore it for each other’s sake. 

_When the time is right, we won't have to ignore it anymore._ That's what Tobin allows herself to believe.

A part of both girls knew that eventually they would come face to face with the growing tension between them, but for now, they knew it was better to leave it unspoken. 

  
  
  
_April 11th, 2015._   
  
  


**Good luck tonight, I’ll be watching;) **

**I’ll try and meg a few players just for you;) **

**Lucky me;)**

This is how most days went since camp had ended. Christen would text Tobin, or vice versa, there would be light flirting but nothing over the top, it was just harmless banter between friends, right?

**4 goals and not even one for you? You’re losing your touch Heath;) **

**Okay I feel bad even though I was joking**

**You played great Tobs, although that Boston defender that you were embarrassing all night might feel differently;) **

**Compliments to cover your tracks I see;) thanks for watching Pressi, that means a lot:) **

  
  
  


_ April 17th, 2015. _

**Can I call you?**

It takes less than a minute and Christen’s phone is ringing. Her heart pounds thinking about Tobin not even hesitating. 

“Hey… thanks for calling…” 

“Are you crying Chris? What’s going on?” Tobin’s voice sounds pained when she hears the strain in Christen’s voice.

“Yeah I- I don’t know, I was talking to Vero and she started getting upset and she was yelling at me and- and then I told her that I think we need to take a break because we’ve just been fighting a lot lately and that we both need to focus on the World Cup coming up. But she struggles with her English when she’s upset so I think she thought I was breaking up with her so she got more upset and she was just yelling in Spanish and then hung up on me and I just- I’m alone in my apartment and I needed to talk to someone and you’re the only one I’ve really talked about my relationship problems with lately…” 

Tobin hates that Christen is hurting, she hates the pain she hears in her voice and she hates more than anything that she is across the country from her. 

What Tobin doesn’t hate however, is that Christen wanted to call her. Out of all the people in the world, Tobin is the one she wanted to talk to when she was hurting. That felt really good. 

They talk for nearly three hours. Until Christen is curled up in bed with a cup of tea and can hardly form coherent sentences anymore.

Christen tells Tobin in detail about when she thinks her relationship started falling apart, leaving out of course the parts about how she liked Tobin.

Tobin comforts Christen, gives her advice on how she dealt with similar issues with Shirley. She explains to her in detail the things she wishes she had done differently and the things she learned.

Christen asks Tobin how she knew she wasn’t in love with Shirley anymore.

Tobin tells her that it’s not something you have to think about, when you see someone or think about them you know if you’re in love with them just by how they make you feel. Christen thinks this is when she knew she wasn’t in love with Vero anymore. 

Tobin hesitantly asks if Christen thinks she’s going to break up with Vero.

Christen says she thinks that’s where it’s going.

“I just don’t know what to say or when to do it. Should I wait until after the World Cup? Things are already so tense after that phone call that I don’t know if it would be better or worse to do it now or wait until I can actually see her.” 

“I get that, I prolonged breaking up with Shirley for a while because I wanted to do it in person, and while I think it was good to be with her in person I think I actually may have hurt us both more by waiting as long as I did… there is no easy way to break up with someone who you still care about.” 

“I guess you’re right… Tobin thank you for talking to me about this… for being here.” 

“I’ll always be here Chris. I just want you to be happy… you deserve so much.” Tobin whispered the last part and Christen can feel her emotion all the way across the country. 

“You deserve the world Tobin Heath.” Christen mumbled as she drifted off to sleep, the exhaustion of the night hitting her like a brick.

Tobin considered hanging up the phone when she heard Christen’s soft snores, but selfishly she wanted to feel close to the other girl. Tobin places her phone on her night stand with the call still going.

“Goodnight Chris…” 

_ Call me, baby, if you need a friend _

_ I just wanna give you love _

_ Come on, come on, come on _

_ Reaching out to you, so take a chance _

_ No matter where you go _

_ You know you're not alone _

_ I'm only one call away _

_ I'll be there to save the day _

_ Superman got nothing on me _

_ I'm only one call away _

  
  


_ April 18th, 2015. _

**Good luck today, I wish I could watch! Score a goal for me?:) **

**I’ll see what I can do;) meg someone for me?**

**Always;) **

Tobin immediately picked up her phone when she got to the locker room after their 1-0 win against Western New York, looking up the results of Christen’s game. There were five minutes left in the match and it was tied 2-2 with Christen having scored the first of the two goals. Tobin sat on the edge of her locker, watching the remainder of the match closely. In the added minutes of the game Christen collected the ball at the centre of the field and turned on the jets. 

  
  


“Go Chris go Chris come on.” Tobin mumbled to herself as the striker burned past both remaining Seattle defenders before chipping the ball over the reach of Hope from the eighteen yard line. 

“Yes!” Tobin jumped up, getting some stares from her teammates who were still in the locker room. 

“Nothing to see here.” Tobin mumbled, gathering her things before heading out. 

Tobin walked across the street to her apartment while sending a text to Christen.

**Not bad superstar, I caught your game winner;)**

**I took your advice from the NZ game that I never got to put to the test;) **

**It’s kinda intimidating how fast you are with a ball at your feet;) but glad I could be of service.**

**I’m proud of you Chris. **

Christen blushed heavily as she stepped into her car. 

_ She’s proud of me? _

**I woke up to watch your game mi amor:) you played so good!**

**I’m sorry about yesterday, talk soon? I want to fix this. Te amo.**

_ Shit.  _

**I love you too V… thank you for watching, we’ll talk soon okay?**

  
  


**Vero woke up at like 2am to watch me play… And I feel like a bitch because that should make me happy…**

**And it doesn’t make you happy?**

**No… it makes me feel guilty that I’ve been thinking about breaking up with her.**

**Chris… I know how hard this is, but you can’t feel guilty for wanting more for yourself. I’m not saying Vero could never be enough, but if you aren’t truly in love with her it’s not fair to either of you… **

**And I’m not trying to pressure you into doing anything because at the end of the day it’s your relationship and your decision… I just want you to be happy Chris.**

**I know… thank you T. I just really need to think about what I want.**

_ You know what you want idiot, you want Tobin.  _

**I think I’ve kind of been avoiding it but that’s not fair to me or her. **

**Thank you for helping me with this Tobs. It means the world.**

_ I’d do anything for you.  _ Tobin thinks.  _ Even if it meant she stays with Vero at the end of it all.  _

**Anytime Pressi:)**

**Side note, next game is against me so you might want to tell your fans to skip that one if you don’t want them seeing you get embarrassed by me and my sick moves;) **

Christen knows this was Tobin’s attempt to put a smile on her face. And damn her if it didn’t work. Christen smiled like a fool as she typed out her response. 

**Funny because if I recall I scored two goals tonight, how many did you get?**

**Touché;) **

  
  
  


**“** I just don’t understand, I apologized why are you still sounding like you’re leaving me?”

“V it’s not just about you yelling at me. It’s about me not knowing what I’m feeling anymore… I’ve just been thinking a lot lately and I don’t know if this is going to work out…” 

“Work out? Our relationship? My love it’s been ‘working out’ for two years I don’t understand what’s going on.”

“I just— things don’t feel the same anymore.”

“Perhaps because we never see each other! If you came back to Sweden we could fix this...”

“Maybe I’ve realized that I deserve someone who would move across the world for me!” Christen shouts as tears pool in her eyes. “But that’s not even an option you’d consider even if I was selfish enough to ask that of you!” 

“So now I’m selfish?”

“Yes! You always expect me to come to you! You think that because I’m not as ‘successful’ as you yet that it’s not a big deal for me to uproot my life and career and move across the world and I’m tired of it! I’m tired of you not thinking highly enough of my career to think about what’s actually best for me!” 

“Mi amor…”

“We need to take a break V… I just- I can’t do this not with the World Cup so close I need to focus on myself.”

“Is that it then? You’re breaking up with me?”

“No I just- I don’t know… I just think it’d be best if we both took some time to really think about this. We both need to focus on the World Cup right now.”

“Christen…” Vero choked on her breath and Christen’s heart shattered. “I’m sorry I’m so sorry- I love you, I don’t want to lose you…” 

“I know V… I just think this is the best thing for me right now, I need to figure out what is best for me…” 

“So are we broken up or… is this just a break?”

“I think that until we can talk in person after the World Cup we should just consider this a break… you deserve more than a phone call when we have this kind of talk V…” 

“Okay…So are we not talking now then? No communication until I see you?” 

“I need some space, but if you need me I’m here V. I’m not going to disappear but I do ask that you give me some time to think on my own…” 

“Okay- okay I can do that…”

“Thank you V… I really do love you. I’m sorry this is happening.”

“I love you too Chisten. I always will… I’m not done fighting for you yet.”

_ It would be too easy if she was… _

“Goodbye V.”

“Bye my love.”

  
  


Less than five minutes after Christen hung up the phone, she got a text from Tobin. 

When she swiped on the message a picture popped up. It was Tobin making a funny face, laying upside down on her bed. 

**I thought you could maybe use a laugh:) **

_ It’s like she could feel that I was upset from across the country.  _

**You have no idea how much I needed that tonight…**

**Incoming call: Tobin. **

  
***  
  


**Can I buy you a game day coffee miss press? **

**Is that even a question? **

**I’ll come and pick you up, be ready in 15:) **

  
  


“You look tired Pressi.” 

“Is that your polite way of saying I look like crap Heath?”

“No, you never look like crap.”

Christen almost laughed until she saw the serious look on Tobin’s face accompanied by a slight blush.

“I love Julie but she snores like a bear… so I didn’t sleep well last night.”

“Thank you JJ for doing the work of god and tiring out my competition.” Tobin winked and Christen flicked a crumb from her muffin across the table at her. 

  
  
  


“You should come over after the game, we could have a movie night.” Tobin suggested shyly as the two women made their way back to Tobin’s car. 

“Just us?” Christen asked, trying not to sound too hopeful. 

“Yeah- or I could invite JJ and lys too if you wanted…”

“No! I mean- I need more Tobin time, gotta take advantage of the couple times I’ll get to see you outside of camps…”

“Tobin time hm?”

“Yup, if I don’t get enough I get cranky.” Christen teased. 

“Well I certainly don’t want a cranky Christen on my conscience.”

“Good answer.” 

  
  


The game got off to a quick start, Tobin winked at Christen before the striker started the match, passing the ball back to her teammates. 

It took four minutes for Christen to strike, she received the ball 25 yards out, taking two quick touches to set herself up and then striking the ball cleaning over top of Portland’s keeper into the top right corner. 

Tobin stops in her tracks from her spot at centre field when she sees the ball leave Christen’s foot. 

_ That’s a goal. She thinks to herself, moments before the ball crashes into the back of the net.  _

Tobin shakes her head lightly as she watches Christen jog back across half with a huge smile on her face. Tobin catches Christen’s eye as the Portland strikers prepare to get the game started back up. Christen winks- or at least tries to, in Tobin’s direction.

Tobin pretends like the action doesn’t affect her, she chuckles lightly at the failed wink attempt, not letting off how cute she thinks it was- how cute she thinks Christen is. And how hot that goal was. 

_ Snap out of it Heath, you’ve got a game to play.  _

Tobin hardly has a chance to snap out of it when in the eighth minute, Christen collects a long ball just outside the eighteen in the same position she had scored her first goal in. This time though, she fakes her first shot, and then pushes the ball around the defender with her left foot, taking two quick strides before striking the ball cleanly off her left foot and it ricochets off the Portland Keeper’s hand and into the back of the net. 

_ Christen 2, Portland 0. Not bad Press.  _

  
  


Portland finally gets on the board in the 28th minute off a shot from Sinclair that just barely curled into the bottom right corner of the net past LeBlanc’s fingertips. 

The game ends up finishing in a 2-2 tie much to Christen’s dismay. 

_ If I could have just finished one more…  _ Christen was quickly broken out of her post game criticisms when she felt a strong hand wrap around her bicep from behind.

“Good game superstar.” Tobin smiled and suddenly Christen wasn’t so upset at herself. 

“It’s too bad we’re not usually around each other on the field, I didn’t get a chance to embarrass you.” Christen teased lightheartedly 

“Are you trying to get yourself uninvited to movie night?” 

“You wouldn’t do that, you’d miss me.”

_ She’s right. _

“Maybe just a bit.” Tobin winked before both women moved on to greet other players. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


They were fifteen minutes into The Notebook when Christen shivered slightly. Tobin paused the movie, jogging over to her bedroom and grabbing a blanket. She laid the blanket over Christen who immediately unfolded it and draped it over Tobin’s legs as well. 

Christen moved a bit closer to Tobin and now their arms and legs were lightly brushing against each other on the couch. 

A few minutes later Christen slowly hesitantly leaned into Tobin, resting her head on the other woman’s shoulder. 

_ This feels so right… _

Christen smiled to herself and soon after she felt Tobin’s arm reposition itself around her shoulder. Christen sighed into the contact and nestled herself just a tiny bit closer, taking in the sweet smell of Tobin’s body wash from her post-game shower. 

  
  


_ There’s nothing wrong with this right? We’re just friends… you and Vero aren’t technically broken up but it’s not like anything is really happening… people cuddle with their friends all the time… you cuddled with Julie last week and she has a boyfriend… but you’re not attracted to Julie. _

_ “ _ Is this okay?” Tobin asks quietly, clearly sensing Christen’s hesitation. 

“Yes- perfect actually.” 

Tobin knows where Christen and Vero stand, she knows they aren’t broken up officially and so she’s knows that despite how much she wants something more to happen that it can’t tonight. 

The movie ends and Christen is half asleep, her head still resting on Tobin’s shoulder. 

“I should head out… early flight.” Christen mumbled, not making any attempt to move. 

“Do you have to?” Tobin’s voice was small and she hesitantly brought a hand up, brushing it lightly along Christen’s leg. 

“I have to be up at 5 for my flight Tobs...” 

“Stay here… we can book you a later flight or one for Monday morning instead, when do you have to be back for training?” 

_ Stay here? With Tobin?  _

“I- not until tuesday… but I don’t have any clothes or-”

“We’re the same size, you can wear anything of mine.” Christen knew if she turned to face Tobin it would be game over… she did it anyway. 

Christen slowly turned around, pulling slightly away from Tobin’s body to be able to look in her eyes. 

“Please? I missed you Chris, I want to spend more time with you…” 

_ Christen knew she should say no. She knew that staying with the woman she liked when she was still technically in a relationship wasn’t a good idea. She knew she’d likely feel bad about it in the morning even if nothing happened at all. She didn’t care. All she cared about was the way Tobin was looking at her. The way her soft brown eyes were gazing longingly into her green ones. The way her leg was burning where Tobin’s hand laid.  _

Tobin broke the silence. “I- I know I’m being unfair…” Tobin admitted and Christen’s heart started to pound.

_ What is she going to say? _

“I know that this probably feels like i‘m trying to get something to happen but I promise I’m not… I know you’re still technically with Vero and I would never try and get you to do anything while that is true. And maybe I’m overstepping and making assumptions by saying all of this but Chris- I care about you so much and I just… I really want to be close to you, and I understand if I’m asking too much right now and I won’t be offended if you say no but…”

“Tobs…” Christen cut her off- laying her hand gently overtop of Tobin’s that was still resting on her leg.

“I’ll stay… I want to stay.” Christen bit her lip nervously.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think!!:)

They don’t really talk about it. 

They don’t talk about how they are two grown women who are attracted to each other sleeping in the same bed. They don’t talk about how one of them isn’t entirely single. They don’t talk about Tobin pulling Christen into her body when they are both half asleep— and holding onto her all night long. They don’t talk about waking up together, bodies wrapped around one another, legs tangled and arms firmly around waists. They don’t talk about how they stay exactly where they are all morning until they’re both too hungry not to get up. They don’t talk about the way Christen checks out Tobin when she’s getting changed, they don’t talk about the way Tobin tries but fails not to do the same. 

Instead, they pretend that what is happening is entirely normal. They go out for a late brunch that Tobin pays for. They walk around downtown Portland with a coffee that Christen pays for and they talk about soccer and their families and anything that comes to mind except for the one thing that they really should talk about.

  
  


It feels—

domestic. It feels like something that Christen wants to do for the rest of her life. It should feel wrong but neither woman lets it because it feels _so fucking right. _

  
  
  


But then it’s the second night-- and Christen is in the shower and Tobin is trying not to cry as she reads a text from Vero that popped up on Christen’s phone. It’s nothing bad, it’s just a text. It’s a simple;

  
  


**I miss you mi amor. Te amo a million times over. I really hope this isn’t the end for us. **

  
  


It’s just a text but it stings. It breaks Tobin out of her bubble she’s placed herself in with Christen. It's a few words that finally force her to think;

_ What the fuck are you doing? She's not single- what are you going to do if she doesn't actually break up with her? _

Tobin calls Kelley. Not because Kelley is her best friend, although she is one of them for sure.

No, normally Amy is who she would go to in this situation. But Kelley knows Christen. And Kelley knows how Tobin feels about Christen. Kelley also knows how Christen feels about Tobin, Tobin doesn’t know that yet though. 

  
  


“Sup Tobito?”

“Kell I need your help.”

“Dude what’s going on? Are you crying?”

“Yes I- I don’t have a lot of time so I just need to get this out, Christen is here, she stayed here after the game Saturday and is going home tomorrow and she’s in the shower right now and before you say anything no, nothing happened but I’m freaking out because I was just sitting in bed and she got a text from Vero and it kind of reminded me that she isn’t technically single right now and then I freaked out thinking about ‘what if she doesn’t actually break up with her’ and all this stuff and now I’m sitting here crying over her while she’s in the shower because I’m in so much deeper than I thought I was and I don’t know what to do.”

“Tobin buddy you’ve gotta take a breath okay?” Kelley paused until she heard Tobin’s breathing even out. 

“Look Tobs, you haven’t done anything wrong alright? I know it feels like you have but you’re not the one in a relationship. Yeah maybe it wasn’t the smartest thing to ask the girl you like to stay with you in a situation like this but I don’t blame you. I know how you feel about her. But I’m gonna be super honest with you here because I care about both of you. I think you need to put some space between you two for a bit, either until she figures out what she’s doing with Vero or until your feelings maybe calm down a bit.” 

“Kell… I- I think I’m in love with her— and I don’t think those feelings are going to go away...” Tobin admits to both herself and her friend. 

“Shit Tobin…that complicates things a bit more.” 

“Tell me about it.” Tobin laughs desperately through her tears.

“Okay look, as someone who has talked to both parties involved about their feelings-“

“Wait, Chris has talked to you about me?”

“Yes now keep up- look I care a lot about the both of you, and I don’t want to see either of you get seriously hurt from this. So I think you need to be honest with Christen about your feelings and set some boundaries while she is still with Vero.” 

“What has she said about me?”

“Cool okay, so did you listen to anything I just said?” 

“Yes! I’m sorry Kell I just… shit I gotta go she’s finished in the shower I’ll text you Kell!” Tobin hung up before Kelley could respond. She wasn’t sure if it made it better or worse knowing that Christen had confided in Kelley about Tobin as well. 

  
  


“Hey Tobs do you have any- Tobin? Have you been crying? What happened?” Christen rushed over to the bed where Tobin was sitting with her head down, tear stains on her t-shirt. 

“Chris… we- we have to talk about this. We have to talk about us and what’s happening here.” 

  
  


_ Fuck. Of course we do. Of course we have to talk about it. I knew we couldn’t stay in this bubble forever even if a part of me hoped we would.  _

  
  


“Tobin I-.”

“Vero texted you, and I didn’t mean to see it but I did and it kind of shook me out of the trance I’ve been in here with you. It was unfair of me to ask you to stay here while knowing what you’re going through and knowing what I’ve been feeling for you. Chris, I like you so much and I don’t know if that makes things easier or harder me saying that out loud but I do. And I know that you’re figuring out your relationship right now and that’s okay, I don’t want you to rush a decision because of me. But until you know what’s happening we can’t keep doing what we’re doing. Because if I keep pretending like there is nothing wrong and I keep pretending that Vero isn’t a factor it’s only going to hurt more in the end if you stay with her.”

“Tobs-" Christen's voice cracks and she is fairly certain she has never felt this awful in her life. And it had everything to do with the pain she saw in Tobin's soft eyes, a pain she never wanted to see again, let alone be the cause of. "Tobin I’m so sorry. I’m so fucking sorry. I was naive to think that staying here with you wouldn’t lead to something like this. It felt so good to be close to you and to just be in this little bubble here with you that I completely ignored how much this could affect you and your feelings. I took advantage of a vulnerable thing and that was so wrong of me. Tobin, I like you so much too. I can’t deny that... But you’re right. Until I figure out what’s happening with Vero I can’t do what we’ve been doing because I’ve been so unfair to you. Please please do not feel like you did anything wrong because Tobs if anyone is in the wrong here it’s me. This is on me, I am the one still in a relationship so it’s my responsibility to act like it. I care about you so much, and whatever you need me to do or be for you while I work out my crap you’ve got it. I will keep my distance if you want, I-.”

“I don’t want that… I don’t want to lose you completely. We just… we just need to treat each other like friends… because for right now that’s all we can be.” 

_ Friends. _ It felt so wrong to describe the two of them that way. They were so much more than friends already. It seemingly happened overnight, the transition from hardly friends to 'friends' who want to be so much more. 

“Okay… Tobin, I really am sorry. I never intended to hurt you… that’s the last thing I ever wanted.”

“I know Chris- I believe you and it’s okay. It’s all going to be okay no matter what.” 

  
  


Things shifted after that night as they both had expected. Christen went back to Chicago and they shared a quick hug before she departed. They didn’t text quite as often but they still kept in touch throughout the following weeks leading up to National Team camp. Neither woman would admit how lonely they felt without the near  constant communication-it felt wrong, like a part of both of them had gone missing... 

_ May 7th 2015 San Jose, California.  _

**I’m rooming with JJ which means snoring which means cranky Christen;) prepare yourself. **

**I was already warming up for cranky Christen anyway, she hasn’t gotten enough Tobin time lately…**

**I miss you T… **Christen debates the text for nearly thirty minutes before she finally sends it. 

_Please say you miss me too please say you miss me too-_

**Coffee tomorrow morning? My treat:) **

**I miss you too Chris...**

**Please:) **

  
  


_ Christen was more than pleased, she wasn’t expecting Tobin to want to hang out alone but she was so so glad that she had asked. _

  
  
  


“Hey you.” Christen smiled wide as she approached Tobin lounging on a couch in the hotel lobby the next morning. 

“Morning Pressi.” Tobin stands and greets the striker with a hug and-  _ god that feels good. _

  
  


_ I’ve missed this.  _ Both women think at the same time. 

They pull apart after a second longer than they probably should have, but they are both smiling and that’s all that either woman cares about. 

“I saw this little place down the street yesterday it looked pretty quiet so I thought it’d be a good place for us.” Tobin smiles softly, walking alongside Christen, leaving enough space between them that their hands don’t brush together like they usually do when they walk together. 

  
  


“Can I get the heavy stuff out of the way so that we can just talk… I really missed you T, and there is some stuff I want to say and get off my chest.”

“Of course Chris.”

“I’m going to break up with Vero… after I left Portland I did a lot of thinking- like _a lot_ of thinking and I talked to her and I wanted to see if there was still something there. But after a lot of thinking and looking within myself, I know now that she isn’t the one. My feelings for you and everything else aside, she’s not the person I see myself spending my life with and so that’s why I have to break up with her. And I wanted to tell you this because I want to make sure you knew that I wasn’t just doing it for you. Because I know how much you care and I know that is something you would probably question if I didn’t explain to you the process of me coming to this conclusion. And finally, the reason I haven’t done it yet is because I want to do it in person. I know it might seem unfair to her that I know I’m going to leave and I haven’t told her that, but we’ve been together for over two years and I do still really care about her so I just think that she deserves as much from me to do this in person. And that is what I needed to say…” 

  
  


_ Tobin glances around making sure they are still mostly alone before letting a tear fall down her cheek. She not really sure what it's for.  _

_ Perhaps it's the pain she sees in Christen's eyes over how hard this decision has been. _

_ Perhaps it's relief that she really is leaving Vero and maybe- just maybe they really will have a chance together.  _

_ Maybe it's a bit of both. _

  
  


“Chris- thank you for telling me all that. And you’re right, I would have probably worried that you were just doing it for me so I really appreciate you explaining this to me even though you didn’t have to.”

“You deserve as much, I was so unfair to you T, and I’ve thought about it every day… I’ve just really missed talking to you all the time… and I don’t want to make any assumptions about what is going to happen after I break up with Vero, I know that will be a conversation between the two of us when we get there, but I just want you to know that I appreciate you being so patient with me through this. Honestly, if the roles were reversed right now I would have likely gone insane by now...”

“I’ve missed you too Chris… so much. I’m sorry I’ve been distant, and honestly, I’m sorry if this is too much but it wouldn’t matter to me how long I had to wait… because if I’m being completely honest, which I think is best right now, I like you so much Christen, and I know that if there is a single person worth waiting for in this world it’s you, I need you to know that. I need you to know that you are worth waiting for to me and no matter what, I’m going to be here if and when you want me. And you don't have to say anything in response to that but I just need you to know where I am at and complete honesty just kind of feels like the only option right now."

“Tobin you don’t have to apologize for giving yourself some distance, you were doing what you needed to do and I respect that. I put you in a hard place and I could never be upset for you needing that space."

  
  


“Well if I've learned anything during this time it’s that I don’t like space from you and it turns out I need Christen time just as much as you need Tobin time… and I know that until you’ve broken up with Vero nothing can change between us and that we’re still just friends, but I’m done pretending that it doesn’t kill me not talking to you.” 

“So business as usual minus the sleepovers and flirting.” Christen chuckled and Tobin’s eyes got a familiar glow in them. 

“It’s probably completely inappropriate of me to do this right now and ask this but can I have permission to say one flirty thing and then I promise to be on my best behaviour until I am given the word.”

“Permission granted.” Christen chuckled, biting her bottom lip in a cheesy smile. 

“I never got my answer as to whether my cuddles were better than the pillows...” Tobin stayed seriously. 

  
  


_ Oh my god she’s adorable.  _ Christen thinks. 

  
  


“A solid 9.5 but maybe you’ll get a chance to make up the .5 someday…” 

“I look forward to it.” 

  
  


_ And that was it. Tobin and Christen both looked at each other. They knew this wasn’t the end of anything. This was just the beginning. For now, they were friends, feelings aside, and if and when the time was right (they both knew it would be) they would cross that line together.  _

  
  
  


_ May 10th, 2015. Avaya Stadium - San Jose, California.  _

  
  


After a strong 3-0 win against Ireland and the team having been surprised with their mom’s to walk them onto the pitch for a Mother’s Day celebration; the team and their families gathered to visit and have lunch. 

  
  


“Mom come here!” Tobin pulled Cindy Heath across the room, with one place in mind. 

_ Christen. _

“Mom this is Christen Press.” Tobin smiled sweetly. “Chris this is my mom Cindy.”

“Hi! It’s so nice to meet you, Cindy, I’ve heard a lot of good things, and I admire anyone who had the job of keeping this one in line as a kid.” Christen smiled her usual charming smile, it really wasn’t hard to see why Christen got on with everyone she met. Her presence was very inviting and she had an honest to god glimmer in her eye when talking to people. 

_ Okay and maybe she was trying just that little bit extra because this was Tobin's mom... maybe. _

“Oh sweetheart you make it sound like she’s not still just a big kid, the job never ends. But likewise dear, Tobin never runs out of good things to say about you.” Cindy teased and Christen chuckled softly.

“Hey!” Tobin fake pouted, but the blush on her cheeks sabotaged her.

The three women chatted for a minute before Christen’s mom came over to join them after finishing up a conversation of her own.

“Mom this is Tobin Heath and her mom Cindy.” Tobin tried to hide her blush at how intimate it felt for them to be introducing their moms to one another. All of their teammates were doing the same thing but this felt different. Maybe because Tobin could see the way her mom was eyeing between Christen and herself.  _ She totally knows what’s going on here.  _

“Tobin it’s great to meet you! I’ve heard so much I feel like I know you already. Christen speaks very highly of you.” It was Christen’s turn to blush, looking up from under her eyelashes at a beaming Tobin who seemed quite pleased to have been a topic of conversation between Christen and her mom. 

“It’s so nice to meet you too Mrs. Press. I’ve heard you’re the source of this one’s athletic abilities.” Christen smirked, knowing Tobin would want to charm her mom.

“Oh please dear call me Stacy, but you know I can’t deny that, it took her a little while to prefer actually playing soccer to sitting in the grass making daisy chains but once she got that first goal she was off to the races.”

The four women talked amongst each other for a while, Tobin and Christen sharing a few knowing glances with each other along the way, but not noticing their mothers doing the same. 

  
  
  


“So how long have you been in love with my daughter?” 

Tobin choked on the water she was drinking as her panicked eyes met those of Stacy Press. 

  
  


_ Did she really just ask me— _

  
  


“Mrs. Press I-" Tobin stuttered, how the hell did she get herself into this.

“Stacy.”

“Stacy… I-.” Tobin debates lying, but something in the soft way Stacy is eyeing her tells her that she doesn’t need to. 

“Truthfully Stacy, I think I have loved her for a while now… but recently we’ve gotten a lot closer and my feelings for her have grown a lot and very quickly over the last couple months… at the same time, I am obviously aware of Vero and that they are together and I would never want to do anything to disrespect that.”

“She loves you too dear. I’ve been suspicious ever since she started talking to me about you, but seeing you two together confirmed that. And I want you to know that the look she has when she’s with you? She’s never had that before. And I’ll be honest with you, I’ve always liked Vero, she’s a nice girl and she made Christen happy for the most part, but as a mother I want the best for my kids and the way she looks and sounds when she is with you, or even just talking about you, is enough for me to know that you make her happier than anyone else ever could. I do need to ask you something though.”

Tobin nodded nervously, allowing Stacy to continue. 

“You aren’t trying to fast track her into breaking up with Verónica are you?”

“No. Absolutely not. First and foremost I care about Christen’s happiness. I have talked to her a lot about her relationship and I have tried to give her advice based on my own experience. But I would never try and push her towards making a decision that didn’t come from herself naturally. No matter what I feel for her I want her to be happy and if that ends up being with me or with someone else the only thing I care about is that she is happy. Because yes, I do want to be with her… I would honestly give anything to be the one to make her happy and if I’m ever given that opportunity and the time is right for us I will never let that chance go.”

_ That was too much- god she’s gonna think you’re crazy. _

“Tobin?”

“Yes ma’am?”

“Stacy.”

“Stacy…”

“The time will be right. When you find your person the time will always come. Sometimes it might seem like it’s not meant to be if it takes a little longer than you’d like, but the time will come for you two, I can see it. Mothers instinct and all that crap.”

Tobin was smiling from ear to ear. Something about hearing the mother of the woman she loved saying that they would end up together felt very final and real. 

“Thank you… Stacy.”

“Just take care of her alright? I like you… but if you hurt my daughter those feelings can change very quickly.”

“Understood.”

“And I look forward to seeing you again... someday soon I suspect.” Stacy winked before giving Tobin a quick hug and walking back into the crowds of players and parents.

  
  


_ Well it is comforting to know I have mom on board at least. And she said Christen loves me too… was that just a figure of speech or does she really— okay slow down, you still have to get past the current girlfriend before any of this really matters.  _

_ The time will be right eventually…  _

  
  
  
  


**May 17th Mexico 5-1**

_ May 17th, 2015. Stubhub Center - Carson, California.  _

Christen starts again, and once again she’s left feeling disappointed with her 45 minutes of play she was given. She hates not scoring. It’s her job after all as a forward. They won 5-1 and not one was Christen’s doing. 

Tobin knows. She knows exactly how deep into her head Christen gets when she doesn’t score. Today Tobin takes matters into her own hand, she grabs a ball, some snacks, and a blanket and heads to Christen’s room. 

  
  
  


“Come with me.” Tobin offers her hand and a small smile to Christen who opens the door. 

“Where are we going?”

“Just trust me.” 

_ Trust her. Of course I trust her.  _

“Why do you have a ball? I don’t really feel like playing right now.”

“We’re just gonna have some fun. There’s a high school just down the street.”

“Tobs I played like crap today, the last thing I want to do is play soccer.”

“No, the last thing you want to do is think about today’s game. So we’re not going to think about it, we’re gonna go have some fun because you hate soccer when you don’t score. So we’re going to go play around on a high school soccer field and score some goals and laugh and smile and remind you why you love this game. I also brought chocolate.” 

“Chocolate??” Christen's eyes perked up and Tobin laughed, happy to have gotten her on board. 

“Yes but you don’t get any until I see you score a goal with a big ol’ smile on your face.”

“Deal.”

  
  


Christen doesn’t think she’s smiled this much in a really long time. 

Tobin thinks that this smile- this genuine smile full of pure and utter happiness is the most beautiful thing she’s ever seen— she never wants it to go away. 

Christen thinks— no she knows, that no one knows how to lift her spirits like Tobin. No one knows how to get her out of her funks like this. But they are running around barefoot on an empty field megging each other and taking outlandish shots and Tobin does everything right. She is calm and let’s Christen be the one to talk about the game when she wants to. She compliments every little thing Christen did well in the game and Christen wonders how Tobin manages to notice _so many_ details. She wonders how the hell Tobin managed to learn her so well in such a short amount of time. She thinks maybe it's because they were made for each other... that they were put on this earth to find one another and become something amazing together. She thinks that sounds a bit extreme... she also thinks it is one hundred percent the truth.

Tobin makes her laugh when she stands in net and tries but fails to stop any of the shots Christen fires at her.

Tobin knows her and she never wants to lose this feeling. This free feeling that she feels whenever she’s with Tobin. 

  
  


They’re laying on the blanket that Tobin brought, looking up at the stars. It’s been hours since they arrived at the empty soccer field. Hours of laughs and smiles, hours of just being with each other. 

“Tobin thank you- for today, for everything you did… for everything you always do for me.” 

“Don’t mention it…”

“Tobin seriously…” Christen reaches over and places her hand on top of the other woman’s. “You always do stuff like this. You always treat me like I’m the most important person. You always know exactly how to make me feel better.”

“I just care about you… a lot. I care about your happiness and your heart. And it kills me seeing you get down on yourself. You’re the most talented striker I know and I hate that you don’t get the recognition you deserve.”

“Tobin…”

“It’s true.”

“No it’s not- you know Alex and Amy and Sid…Abby...”

“Christen- you’re the best. You are. And someday I will make you see that. You don’t have as much confidence in your self. You should be a starter on this team without a doubt and I just know that someday soon people are going to start really noticing what you’re made of, but you need to see it too. Because once you start believing it that’s when everyone else will too. Do you ever watch Pinoe when she scores? She acts likes she’s queen of the whole fucking world, and I don’t mean that in a bad way. Chris when you score you always look so surprised- but you shouldn’t be. And these next couple years I just know that you’re going to take off, the world is gonna see what you’re really made of and I can guarantee they are not ready for Christen Press in her prime.”

_ She wants to kiss her. She wants to kiss Tobin more than she’s ever wanted to kiss anybody else.  _

_ She can’t… _

_ But fuck she wants to so bad and the fact that she can’t is making her chest feel tight and her palms sweat and she prays Tobin doesn’t notice while her hand is on top of hers.  _

_ No one has ever talked so highly of her. No one has ever made her feel like she belongs where she is— like she deserves to have her name broadcasted— like she deserves to play for her country.  _

  
  


They aren’t looking at each other. Still gazing up at the sky, both knowing that it all becomes too much when they look into each other’s eyes. 

Tobin squeezes Christen’s hand lightly and Christen knows that she knows. Tobin is feeling the same things she is and that’s enough for now. It’s all she can have and so she’ll take it until she’s allowed to ask for more-- _until the time is right._

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. pretend that spain's group stage happened in the same province as USA's for convenience   
2\. I wanted to put Vero's part of the conversation in spanish but I hate google translating and just wanted to make it easier on everyone to actually read  
3\. I think you all know what the world cup coming to an end means:)   
4\. Let me know what you think/ if you're liking this:)

_ May 30th, 2015. Red Bull Arena - Harrison, New Jersey.  _

Christen starts again but she’s frustrated. She’s not a midfielder. But there is Abby and Sid and Alex and Amy so she doesn’t get to be a striker. She doesn’t get to play in her position and if she wants to play at all she’ll play in the midfield. 

She’s uncomfortable in her movements. Everyone can see it, Tobin can see it from the bench and it’s killing her. It’s killing her to see Christen’s talents be wasted like this. 

Half-time comes and Christen’s fairly positive she’ll be subbed off like she always is in friendlies like this. 

She’s sitting by herself trying not to get too deep into her own head but then Tobin comes over. 

“Alright Pressi, game plan.” Tobin looks around to make sure there are no coaches within hearing distance. 

“Now since everyone around here has their heads up their asses and refuse to play you in your natural position I’m going to give you a quick crash-course as an actual winger.”

  
  


Christen soaks up every word and to her own surprise, she isn’t subbed out. 

  
  


She definitely plays better after Tobin’s quick lesson, she doesn’t score, but her movement off the ball is more coordinated and she builds a few great chances for the team. No one ends up scoring and the game ends in a 0-0 tie.

The team as a whole is disappointed, but not for long. Because this was it. This was the last game before they leave for Canada and play for the World Cup and that’s all they can think about— well, it’s not all Christen can think about. No, she is also thinking about how she needs to break up with her girlfriend and how she’s in love with her teammate. 

  
  


_ June 5th, 2015.  _

  
  


“Kelley is it shitty to break up with her before the World Cup? Should I wait until after? I don’t know what’s worse…” 

“Chris can I be honest?” 

“Please.” 

“Do you think Spain is gonna make it out of their group?”

“I- it’s a longshot for sure…” 

“So putting myself in Vero’s shoes, if I was going to be broken up with at a time like this, I’d rather it be before the tournament started so I could at least play with a vengeance instead of having salt poured in my wound by being broken up with after getting knocked out of the World Cup.”

“I guess you’re right…” 

“When does she fly in?”

“Tomorrow…” 

“I know it’s hard Pressi. Even though you’re sure it’s the right choice it’s still not easy letting go of someone who you’ve devoted years to. Can I ask you something else?”

“Of course Kell.”

“Are you planning on jumping right in with Tobin? I only ask because I care about you both a lot and I don’t want to see you two get hurt because you rush into something right after ending things with Vero.”

“I mean, I wouldn’t really consider it rushing in after the past few months…” 

“I know, I know you two really like each other and are just sort of waiting for the inevitable here, I’m just worried that with this being such a high-stress time in your lives right now that you two should take things slower and not get too ahead of yourselves right away…”

“I guess you’re right…”

“I think sometimes you forget I too graduated from Stanford.” Kelley winked and Christen shook her head at her friend. 

“I love you Kell. Thank you for always saying it how it is.” 

“That’s what I’m here for, to make people laugh and to be brutally honest.” 

“Can I ask you something now?”

“Of course Pressi, you’ve still got about 15 minutes on the clock before we enter my next billing hour.”

“You’re ridiculous- but I love you. Anyway, do you think I’m crazy for getting involved with a teammate? I know I’m not the first one to do so and I know that Vero was also my teammate in Sweden but… do you think it’s stupid to get involved with a national team teammate?” 

“Chris would you change your mind about Tobin if I said that it was stupid?”

“Well no but-“

“Exactly. We don’t choose who we love Chris, I have seen you two grow closer over the past few months and honestly I’ve never seen either of you like this. Like the fact that you two haven’t even kissed yet and you already look at one another the way you do? I don’t think you could ever regret something like that. It also doesn’t matter what the hell anybody else thinks. Although I might change my mind once you two start doing the nasty because you’re already insufferable and you’re not even together yet.”

“Kelley!”

  
  
  
  


_ June 6th, 2015.  _

“I think the hardest part is knowing for months that I was probably going to lose you and really not being able to do anything about it.”

“V… if I’m being honest. There was a time where you could have- where you would have been able to stop it. But you didn’t try… you never made me feel like I was worth the effort. When we were together yeah you made me feel loved and special and taken care of. But when we weren’t… the only thing it felt like we ever talked about was me coming back to Sweden and- just one time all I needed to hear was that you would make that move for me. I didn’t need you to actually do it… but I needed to know that was something you’d do for me…” 

“Christen- did I ever really have a chance? Even if I had done those things, given you those things… when are we going to talk about Tobin? About how things completely turned around when she came into your life? I’m not trying to turn this on you because I know where I went wrong, I understand that I was selfish… but really- I don’t think I had a chance even if I had changed…” 

“Vero-“

“I’m not mad… I need you to know that no matter what I’m not mad at you because I know that nothing has happened- I know that because I know you and I know you would never… but be honest with me- once you two started getting close- did I truly have a chance after that?” 

_ Christen couldn’t answer- because admitting the truth would make her feel like shit and lying would make her feel even worse.  _

“It’s okay if I didn’t… I just want to hear it.”

_Just say it._

“No- no you didn’t. Once I realized my feelings for Tobin I don’t think anything could have changed my mind.” The words felt like poison leaving her mouth. She may not have cheated on Vero but right now, in this moment, it felt like she had. 

“Thank you… for being honest. I’m not going to lie to you this really fucking hurts because I love you so much Christen… but I can’t change how you feel- we don’t pick who we love and I guess it just wasn’t in the cards for us.”

“I really love you too V. I do, I’ve thought so much about this and I tried- I really tried but at the end of the day it isn’t right for me to try and force my heart, I never wanted to hurt you.” 

“Thank you for being honest with me, about your feelings and about Tobin. I appreciate your honesty, you’re a good one Christen- one of the best people I know and I will always be proud to have been with you.” 

“I’ll always be proud of you too, V…” 

  
...  
  


**You busy?**

**Just chillin in my room with Pinoe, wanna join?**

**Do you think she’d give us a minute to talk alone?**

  
  
  


“Yo Pinoe could Chris and I have the room for a minute she wants to talk about something.”

Megan wagged her eyebrows suggestively and Tobin swatted at her as she walked towards the door. 

“Just keep any funny business on your bed alright?”

“Dude it’s not like that, she’s still with Vero.” 

“Look all I’m saying is that when you two are in a room together, the sexual tension is through the roof so I’ll make of that what I will.” 

“Wait does— do other people know?”

“Everyone with eyes my friend. But don’t worry, we’re all rooting for you .” 

  
  


**Come on up:)**

  
  


“Hey…” Christen smiled softly when Tobin opened the door to her hotel room.

Tobin immediately noticed the sad look in Christen’s eyes and the redness that surrounded them.

“Chris what happened? Are you okay?”

Christen took a small step inside the room, Tobin took her hand and led the two of them over to her bed. 

“I broke up with Vero.” Christen whispered as soon as the two of them were seated.

“Chris…” Tobin’s took Christen’s hands into her own as they faced each other on the bed.

“Christen I’m so sorry.” She pulled the other woman into a hug.

“No you’re not…” Christen chuckled softly, not in a rude way, but with a tired and sad smile on her lips. 

“Christen- yes I am. My feelings for you aside I care about your happiness above anything else. And no matter what is going on you love Vero and breaking up with someone who you’ve spent a significant amount of time with hurts. Chris I really am sorry, I know that couldn’t have been easy for you.”

“It wasn’t… but it was the right thing to do. She knew about you, about my feelings for you, she knew I was already gone…” 

  
  


They stay in silence for a few minutes, both of their minds running wild. 

  
  


_ What happens now? Should I ask? Should I wait for her to say something? _

  
  


Christen was the first to speak. 

  
  


“What happens now? I feel like I’ve been waiting for this moment for so long now I don’t know what to do or how to go about it.” 

Tobin took a deep breath, seemingly calming herself and thinking about what she should say. 

“Christen there are two sides to what I want to do right now. Half of me is screaming that it wants to kiss you and that will be it and everything will be perfect and happy— and believe me that part is very hard to deny because I’ve been waiting to kiss you for what feels like an eternity. But the other half of me, which unfortunately I think is the more fair and realistic side… is saying that we should hold off for a bit, that we should wait until after the tournament is over to truly give us a chance. There is going to be so many emotions over the next month, it’s going to be exhausting and exhilarating and on top of that, you just ended a two-year relationship less than an hour ago… and I know that this isn’t new and we’ve both had these feelings for a while but I think it would be best for you and me if we wait until after the World Cup is finished to truly see where this thing between us can go.” Tobin let out a breath she was holding in and hesitantly looked up into Christen’s eyes. 

“You’re really smart you know?” Christen forced back tears as she looked into Tobin’s soft eyes. She saw everything in those eyes. She saw the woman who stole her heart out of nowhere. She saw the only eyes she ever wanted to see this closely. 

“Well I’m no Stanford grad but…” 

Christen laughed. Like she  _ really  _ laughed and god it was a beautiful sight. 

“You always know how to make me laugh even in times like this.”

“You always deserve to be smiling Chris…” 

“Tobs you- you are so special, you deserve so much and you’re absolutely right. I need you to know that I feel the same way. Part of me is tearing myself apart wondering why I haven’t kissed you yet and the other part- the Stanford grad part if you will-.” 

_ That wink. That silly half wink when both of her eyes close— I’m in love with her.  _ Tobin thinks.  _ And I can’t fucking wait to tell her. _

“That other part is telling me that you deserve my full attention. You deserve to have me focused on you, not thinking about the World Cup and not thinking about how I just broke up with my girlfriend. You deserve so much and you’re right that it would be smart to wait. And that time when you told me you would wait any amount of time for me— I didn’t say it back but it’s true. I would wait forever for you Tobin Heath— I’m thankful that the World Cup won’t last forever… but I would wait that long if I had to.” 

“Christen Press you are something else… I do have to ask you one thing now though…” Tobin put on her best serious face that made Christen raise her eyebrows. 

“What’s that?”

“After we win the World Cup together, will you go on a date with me? I’ll ask you again of course when that time comes, but I just want to make sure you know I very much intend on taking you out as soon as we win this thing.” 

“Would you still take me out even if I wasn’t a World Cup champion?” Christen teased and Tobin pretended to think seriously about the question. 

“Yes, but we’re totally winning so.” 

“Tobin.”

“Yes?”

“I can’t wait to go on a date with you… and another date after that- and many many dates after that…”

“A little presumptuous talking about the second date before the first one but I do find confidence hot so I’m not going to complain too much.”

  
  


_ Oh yeah- we can say stuff like that now. We can flirt as much as we want and not feel bad about it— we can stop bottling up our feelings.  _

“Is that right?” Christen bit her bottom lip teasingly, “I’ll have to work on my confidence if I want to keep you around.”

_ That voice… that damn teasing voice and the lip bite holy fuck- how the hell am I going to keep myself from kissing her for a month. _

“Nope- no you can’t do that- none of that.” Tobin shakes her head aggressively. 

“What are you talking about? Can’t do what?”

“Bite your lip like that and expect me not to kiss you.” 

“Maybe that’s what I was trying to do…”

“Chrissss.”

“Okay okay I’m sorry— no lip biting, not my own anyway.”

“Oh come on! But also- good to know you’re into that Pressi.” Tobin winked and it was Christen’s turn to blush again. 

  
  


_ This is going to be the longest month of my life.  _

  
  
  
  
  


_ World Cup match day 1 _

_ June 8th, 2015. Winnipeg, Manitoba.  _

  
  


Christen was starting. She couldn’t believe her eyes when Jill pulled up the screen with the starting Xl. But there she was. She was on the wing of course, but that didn’t matter. It didn’t matter because she was about to play— to start in her first World Cup game. 

She caught Tobin’s eye from a few seats over and Tobin was grinning like a fool. She winked and silently mouthed  _ I told you so.  _

Christen had expected to play a bit, maybe even start against Nigeria or something. But she didn’t expect to start their first match.

“Chris look at me.” Tobin had her hands on Christen’s shoulders and her soft eyes poured so much feeling into Christen’s green ones. “You’ve got this, do you remember when I told you that you were going to score in your first cap? Do you remember what I said to you?” 

Christen nodded softly. “You said that no one can stop me when I believe in myself.” 

“I meant it then and I mean it now. Chris when you play with confidence nothing gets in your way. So you’re going to go out there and kick some fucking austrailian ass okay? I believe in you and I’m so damn proud of you.” 

Tobin wiped a tear that was threatening to fall from Christen’s eye and kept her hand on Christen’s soft cheek momentarily. 

“You can do this.”

“I can do this.” Christen repeated.

  
  


She did it. 

  
  


She did it in the sixty-first minute when Sid raced down the left side of the field shoulder to shoulder with an Austrailian defender before managing to slip the ball to a wide open Christen at the top of the eighteen. 

She didn’t allow herself even a moment to second guess herself before firing the ball first touch. It travelled low to the ground and struck the bottom right corner of the net. 

Christen’s arms were up before the ball had even reached the back netting. Before she knew it she was in Lauren’s arms and _ holy fucking shit.  _

_ I just scored in a World Cup game. I JUST SCORED IN MY FIRST WORLD CUP GAME.  _

Somewhere in the madness before the game restarted Christen’s eye’s found Tobin’s on the bench. Both women smiled and Tobin winked with a proud smile on her face. Christen’s nose scrunched up in an elated smile and she never wanted to come down from this high.

  
  
  


“I’m starting to think I should pursue a career in psychic readings…” 

Tobin pulled Christen into a tight hug when she made her way into the locker room after the match. 

The first thing Christen feels is warmth and happiness. The second thing she feels is that Tobin isn’t wearing a shirt. 

  
  


_ Fuck. _

  
  


It hardly would have been a problem but the thing was that Christen wasn’t wearing a shirt either, they had both stripped down to their sports bras and the feeling of Tobin’s hard abs against her own stomach was sending Christen into a dreamstate. 

They’d never hugged with so little in between them before and while Christen had seen Tobin shirtless multiple times, the feeling of her warm skin pressed right up against her own was a whole new ballpark entirely. 

Christen’s mind was fuzzy and she could hardly register Tobin’s lips against her ear whispering “I’m so proud of you.” And “I knew you could do it.” And “That goal was really hot.”

_ God she knows exactly what she’s doing. It is comforting though knowing that she’s torturing herself too and not just me. On second thought maybe that makes it worse… _

  
  


“Who ya textinnn?” Morgan asks into the dark hotel room late that night. Christen had thought the younger girl was asleep. 

“Sorry Moe, I didn’t wake you did I?” 

“No- and you’re avoiding the question, who’s got you giggling at your phone at 1:30 in the morning?” 

“Um-“

“Is it Tobin?”

“What? How did you-“

“Everyone knows about you two.” Morgan sat up in her bed, turning and sitting cross-legged to face Christen. 

“Wait are you serious?” 

“Yup, some of us even have bets on when you’d finally get together.”

“Oh my god of course you do…” 

“Soooo are you together yet?” 

“No no- I mean not no but also not yes…”

“Okay it’s the middle of the night you’re going to have to explain a little more.”

“Well I just broke up with my girlfriend like- three days ago? So we talked and we decided it’d be best if we waited until after the World Cup to see where things go.” 

“So you haven’t kissed yet then?” 

“No… ugh but I want to so bad it’s killing me.”

“Omg you have to tell me when it finally happens! You two are going to be so cute together!” 

  
  


It felt good talking to Morgan, it was simple and the fact that she was only twenty years old made Christen feel light and carefree about the whole situation. 

_ I wonder how long people have known about whatever is going on between us…  _

  
  


**Were you aware that like the whole team knows about us? **

  
  


**I mean I’ve been on this team for quite a few years now I should hope they know about me;)**

  
  


**Shut up you know what I meant!!**

  
  


**Okay yes I did know, Pinoe informed me. But I can’t blame them, word on the street is you have quite the heart eyes for me;) **

**You’re ridiculous;)**

  
  


**But you still like me;)**

  
  


**That I do… **

  
  
  


_ World Cup Match Day 2. _

_ June 12th, 2015. Winnipeg, Manitoba. _

  
  


Christen is starting again, and she’s trying _ —  _ she’s trying to pretend like it’s not just because Alex is coming back from injury, like it’s not just because they are confident that they can win without their stars. She tries so hard to pretend it’s because she’s better, to pretend that she is somehow above Tobin on the list of people to start on the wing. 

She knows that she’s not. She knows that Alex hasn’t started because they are saving her legs for the harder games. She knows that the only reason Tobin hasn’t started the first two games is because they haven’t needed to come out full force. 

She knows that she won’t start the next game even though they are confident in that one too. She won’t start because once they win game two, winning that game will mean winning the group. And winning the group is important _ — _ so Christen won’t start, she’ll be lucky to get more than 15 minutes a game for the rest of the tournament after tonight. 

She wishes that she had Tobin’s confidence. The confidence that radiates off of her naturally even when she isn’t doing anything at all. She wishes that just one of those times that Tobin looks into her eyes and tells her she can do it that she’d believe it already. 

But she’s trying and that’s all she can do. She spent years of her life tearing herself apart over soccer and it wasn’t an easy switch to get away from that. Sweden helped, it helped her to remember why she loved soccer in the first place and it helped her to be able to enjoy herself in the moment and to get through games without crying. But she was still working on the before and after game confidence. 

  
  


She tries. Christen tries so hard but nothing comes of it, no goals, no assists, and she’s subbed out at the half. 

_ That was my chance.  _ She thinks.  _ That was my big chance to prove I wasn’t just a one-goal wonder for this team. One goal that we would have won the game without anyway.  _

  
  


Tobin convinces Morgan to switch rooms with her for the night, it doesn’t take much at all because Morgan is kind and she can see the hurt in Christen’s eyes, so she grabs a few of her things and gives Christen a small smile and a hug on her way out. 

“I really don’t want to talk about it…” Christen whispers in a defeated voice. She’s sitting against her pillows with her knees pulled up to her chest.

“We don’t have to talk about it Chris. We don’t have to talk at all if you don’t want. We could watch a movie or we could just go to sleep, whatever you want… I just thought that maybe you’d want to- um… be with me…” The way Tobin says it softens Christen’s posture. 

_ She’s so fucking sweet. _

“Well you’re right about that… I definitely do want to be with you right now.” 

“Well good, because you’re stuck with me- at least for tonight.” 

“I’d like to be stuck with you for more than tonight…” Christen admits shyly and Tobin knows what she means. She doesn’t just mean as roommates. 

“You’ve got me Chris… I’m all yours.” 

“Come hold me please.” Christen pouts, “I need some eleven out of ten cuddles right now.” 

“Yes ma’am.” Tobin quickly shuffled over to Christen’s bed, she pulled off her sweatshirt on the way, leaving herself in just her sweatpants and sports bra. 

Christen gasped a little when her eyes met the tanned skin of Tobin’s stomach before the other woman stepped into the bed, getting under the covers and pulling Christen into her body. 

Christen’s sighed into the contact, allowing herself to be pulled almost entirely on top of Tobin’s body as they lay down together. They got settled and Christen let her one hand fall to Tobin’s stomach, tracing the outlines of her abs with feather-light touches. 

Tobin tried to stay strong because it felt so fucking good to have Christen’s hand on her body and she really didn’t want it to stop but after a few minutes she couldn’t stop a low moan from escaping her lips when Christen's fingers were dancing dangerously low on her abdomen. 

“Chris…” Tobin’s voice was strained and for a second Christen thought she had done something wrong until her eyes met Tobins and they were so much darker than usual. 

_ Oh. _

“Sorry…” Christen blushed, biting her bottom lip and bringing her head back down to Tobin’s shoulder. 

“You don’t have to apologize- that felt… really nice.”

“A little  _ too _ nice hmm?” Christen asked in a light, and teasing voice and Tobin just knows she’s smirking while her face is hidden. 

“You sure like to tease huh Pressi?” 

“Maybe a little…” 

“Be careful… two can play at that game.” 

Christen feels herself get a little dizzy- despite the fact that she is laying down. She’s never wanted a person like this. Never craved their touch in the way she wants Tobin. She’s never longed to have someone so close to her at all times. And she’s certainly never been turned on just by cuddling someone in a sports bra. 

_ I guess there is a first time for everything.  _

  
  


“Tobs?” Christen whispers when they are ready for bed and both just hardly awake. 

“Hm?” 

“Thank you for being here with me… you’re exactly what I needed tonight _ — _ You make everything better...”

“I’ll always be here Chris… I want to be that for you. I want to be the person in your life who makes thing better.”

“You are… You’re my person.”

“You’re my person too Christen…” 

  
  
  


_ World Cup Match Day 3. _

_ June 16th, 2015. Vancouver, British Columbia.  _

The final group game is tougher than they all expect but they pulled away with a one nothing win and more than a few bumps and bruises. Tobin’s body is throbbing as she shuffles onto the bus after the match, yawning as she takes her seat next to Christen- an arrangement that started happening after the final send-off match. Christen had been walking towards the back of the bus when Alex stuck out her arm and stopped Christen in her tracks motioning her head towards the seat next to Tobin- the seat she had occupied longer than Christen had been with the team. Tobin had a sheepish smile on her face that made Christen think that maybe Tobin had talked to Alex about this. 

Tobin leans her head on Christen’s shoulder, closing her eyes and Christen can’t help but reach over and take the midfielders hand into her own, rubbing soft circles on her palm for the few minutes it took to get back to their hotel. 

_ This feels so normal. Like we’ve always sat beside each other. Like we’ve always held hands, always been there for one another. I guess this is our new normal… I could get used to this. _

  
  


_ World Cup Match Day 4. Round of 16.  _

_ June 22nd, 2015. Edmonton, Alberta. (2-0 win against Columbia) _

_ World Cup Match Day 5. QuarterFinal. _

_ June 26th, 2015. Ottawa, Ontario. (1-0 win against China) _

_ World Cup Match Day 6. SemiFinal. _

_ June 30th, 2015. Vancouver, British Columbia. (2-0 win against Germany) _

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things get a bit- como se dice- PG 13 in this chapter;)
> 
> let me know what you think about switching between POV's every now and then:-) 
> 
> and now for the sad news, school is going to be starting next week which means updates slowing down but I will try so hard to update this as well as my other stories as often as possible!!
> 
> thanks for reading!!!

_ World Cup Match Day 7. Final. _

_ July 5th, 2015. BC Place Stadium. Vancouver, British Columbia. (Win 5-2 against Japan) _

  
  


They’d done it. Holy fucking shit they really did it.

In all reality they had likely done it 5 minutes into the game when Carli had already scored a brace. They had certainly done it when Lauren scored their third a few minutes later. They had without a doubt done it when Carli struck the ball from the center of the pitch and completed her hattrick from the center circle. And lastly, and certainly most importantly to Christen, they had done it when Tobin scored their fifth and final goal in front of fifty-three thousand three hundred and forty one fans who were losing their minds. 

They were World Cup Champions.

There was cheering and hugging and prancing around the stadium with flags on their backs. And then there was a stage and gold medals and the World Cup trophy. There was so much confetti— it was raining down on them and Christen was feeling so many things. And then Tobin’s arm was around her and they looked up at the sky together and they both knew how special this moment was for more than just the trophy. 

If you had asked Tobin a few years ago if when she had just scored a goal in the World Cup final and was about to hold that Trophy for the first time that she would be thinking about a girl— well she would have politely said you were fucking insane. But she was thinking about a girl. She was thinking about Christen Press— 

Christen and her green-gold eyes, Christen and her sweet voice and angelic laugh, Christen and her wild curls and caramel skin. She was thinking about Christen Press and how the month had passed and now she could finally have the girl she’d been waiting for. 

Not  **now ** of course, not now in front of 50 thousand people, now wasn’t the time for them to share their first kiss, but now was the time that they both knew nothing could stop them, they could finally start to explore whatever this incredible thing was that was growing between them. 

“So Pressi.” Tobin shouted over the booming noise of BC Place Stadium. 

“So?” Christen’s eyes were squinting and she was smiling so big and Tobin wishes she could ask all fifty thousand people surrounding them to close their eyes so she can kiss this woman. 

“How about that first date?”

“You're In luck, I only accept dates with World Cup champions.”

“What a coincidence, because I only ask out World Cup champions.”

“It’s a date then.”

_ It’s a date.  _ They don’t have a plan or an actually date set but this is it. They were going on _ a date  _ at some point and a vague not actually planned  _ date _ was more than Christen ever could have asked for because it was Tobin. Tobin and her stupidly perfect smile and the crinkles around her eyes.

Christen was beaming, I mean she was  _ really _ beaming. Tobin doesn’t think she’s ever seen the other girl smile so wide and she knows it’s one of the most beautiful things she’s ever seen-- she  _ will  _ ever see. She prays it’s a smile she’ll get to see for the rest of her life. 

  
  


After the trophy there was beer. A lot of beer and a whole lot of champagne. There were also goggles and more confetti and so so much dancing. 

And then there was Christen. There was Christen who had chugged a few beers and who was dancing so close to Tobin’s sports bra and spandex clad body they could have been mistaken for one person. 

“Tobs? Toby guess what!” Christen shouted excitedly with a wild look in her eye.

“What is it Chris?”

“It’s after the World Cup!” She shouted like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “And THAT means you can kiss me!” Christen puckered her lips and leaned impossibly further into the shorter woman.

“Chrissy we gotta wait till we’re not drunk, I don’t want to be drunk when I kiss you for the first time.”

“Boooo I’ve waited long enough come on just- just oneeeee little kiss..” Christen bats her eyelashes and tries to direct Tobin’s face towards hers with her one free hand that isn’t clutching a Coors Light. 

Tobin isn’t quite as drunk as the striker and she chuckles at her attempts, before placing a kiss on Christen’s cheek. 

“Oh hell no I want a real kiss Heath!”

“Hate to interrupt you ladies but just wanted to show you this adorable photo I captured.” Kelley shoved her phone into their faces, displaying a photo of Christen with her arms crossed and bottom lip jutted out as Tobin kisses her cheek with her arm around the strikers waist— Tobin looked love struck, Christen looked pissed— Kelley is cackling. 

“Kelley tell Tobin I’m a great kisser and that she should kiss me for real!!” 

“Hold up when did you two kiss??” Tobin’s eyes went wide as her head whipped back and forth between the two women.

“Freshman year so that these douche bags would buy us drinks at the bar.” Kelley shrugs. “She’s right though Tobito, Pressi’s got game.” 

“Also senior year a few times because Kelley was trying to make a girl jealous— but that’s besides the point. Will you kiss me already?” Christen pulled Tobin in again.

“My cue to leave!!” Kelley shouted over the music and made her exit while Christen continued to try and get Atobin to kiss her. 

“Toby I want to kiss you so bad this isn’t fair.” Christen whispered in Tobin’s ear. 

  
  


Tobin was struggling— she  _ really  _ wanted to kiss Christen, it was killing her not to pull the other woman out of the crowded room and do just that. 

“I know honey, believe me I want to kiss you so bad right now but it will be so much more worth it when we aren’t drunk and actually remember it the next day.” 

“Ugh stop being so smart and reasonable, ” Christen pouts and dances away from Tobin with a sway in her hips. 

_ You made the right decision you made the right decision you would regret it if you kissed her drunk for the first time.  _ Tobin groaned, chugging back the rest of her drink. 

_ You’ll get to kiss her soon enough.  _

  
  


The next two days were a whirlwind. They partied all night following the win and then they were on a flight way too early the next morning to New York City. 

There was champagne on the plane and whisky in the airports—

And then there was Good Morning America, a Ticker Tape Parade And keys to New York City presented to them by the mayor—

  
  


And then- somehow, and they’re really not sure how this happened, but they are on stage walking side by side with Taylor Swift at her concert that evening in New York as the singer congratulates them on their victory.

And then they were back at the airport, except for Tobin and a few players who were from the east coast that elected to stay a few days to spend time with their families. 

  
  


“Are you sure you have to stay? I was looking forward to seeing you all dressed up at the ESPY’s.” Christen pouted as she packed her bag once again, preparing to head out to California with the rest of the team. Tobin had decided to stay behind and spend an extra few days with her family in New Jersey.”

“Yes my mom would kill me if I didn’t stay for a bit… I wish your family was on the east coast so that it would make sense for you to stay too…”

“Don’t worry, your mom already invited me to numerous future family events in Jersey back on Mother’s Day so I’ll come with you someday.” Christen teased and Tobin blushed a bit at this new information. Of course her mom had gotten to Christen much like Stacy had gotten to her.

  
  


Tobin didn’t realize she was staring until Christen chuckled lightly, not even trying to hide her blush as she pulled Tobin into a hug. “When do I get to see you again?”

“Can I make you a deal?”

“You have my attention.” Christen mumbled, never pulling away from their embrace.

“Let me meet you in Chicago, Portland doesn’t play until the 20th so I don’t have to be back until like the 17th, I could come to your game and if you’ll have me, stay with you for a little while.”

Christen was fairly certain her heart was about to burst out of her chest. 

_ Almost a week alone with Tobin? Is this a dream?  _

“I only have one condition.” Christen whispered, holding Tobin just a little bit tighter as she spoke. 

“What’s that?”

“You have to promise me that I’ll finally get that first kiss.” 

“Christen, I plan on kissing you many many  **many** times as soon as I take you on that first date which I have already started planning out for my arrival in Chicago.”

“Oh is that right?”

“Yes, normally I’m more of a wing it kind of girl as you know, but I figure if I’m going to woo Christen Press I’ve gotta do this right.” 

“I guess I’ll see you in Chicago then…” Christen smiled wide, pulling Tobin into a tight hug.

“I’ll see you soon Chris.” 

  
  
  


_ July 13th, 2015. Chicago, Illinois. _

  
  


Christen heard a soft knock on her apartment door and she was out of her bedroom, speed walking down the hallway as fast as she could in the heels she had just put on. 

Tobin had told her to dress  _ nice _ , and Christen really didn’t know to what extent of nice she had meant but she hoped that her floral floor length pants that flow loose like a skirt and white cropped top that showed just a little bit of her stomach was  _ nice  _ enough for whatever they were doing. 

/

“Tobin what does  _ nice  _ mean? That’s such a vague word when it comes to clothes. 

“It can mean whatever you’d like.” 

“Tobin! I’m serious, when a woman asks what to wear for a date that they have no idea what they are doing you need to be specific.”

“Christen.”

“What?”

“Wear something you feel good in.”

“What the hell does that mean!? I feel good in sweatpants Tobin!” 

That conversation went on for another ten minutes before Christen hung up- only to call Tobin back two minutes later and apologize for hanging up on her but still voicing her frustration in not knowing what to wear. 

/

Christen wasn’t sure what she was expecting when she opened her door, but the sight she was met with took her breath away. 

Tobin was standing there in a form fitted white button up shirt, tight fitting navy blue dress pants that ended just above her ankles, and brown dress shoes. Her hair was in it’s usual soft tousled waves laying effortlessly over one shoulder and she was holding a  _ huge  _ bouquet of white roses. 

_ Is she fucking kidding me right now. _

“Tobin oh my god-”

“I told you I was going to do this right.” The brunette winked and stepped inside when Christen eventually snapped out of it and made room in the doorway for Tobin, the flowers, and her suitcase.” 

“I’ll grab a vase!” Christen made her way over to the Kitchen with Tobin following behind her.

Once they had the flowers in water Tobin finally took the opportunity to greet Christen properly. 

She pulled the raven-haired woman into a warm embrace. With her heels on, Christen was a few inches taller than Tobin now, allowing Tobin to rest her face in the soft skin of Christen’s neck. 

  
  


“You look _ nice _ .” Tobin smirked and Christen pinched her side causing Tobin to jump slightly before pulling back and looking into Christen’s eyes. “You look so fucking beautiful Chris.” Tobin spoke surely and Christen felt a shiver run down her spine. 

“Me? Tobin you look incredible… like— shit you look so good.”

Tobin blushed lightly from the compliments, stepping back slightly to really look at Christen. 

“I love when you leave your hair natural- these curls of yours do something to me…” 

“Really?” Christen bit her lip,  _ god she’s so attractive I can’t believe this is happening right now.  _

“Yes. Secretly I’m always so happy whenever you wear it curly.” 

“Well good to know, I’ll have to let the curls be free more often then…” 

_ She’s literally flawless…  _ Tobin thinks, shamelessly giving Christen a final once over before offering out her hand. 

“Ready to head out?”

“Are you going to tell me where we are going yet?” 

“Nope.” Tobin pops the P with a teasing smile and leads Christen back to the door. 

“Wait hold on a second.” Christen pulled out her phone and held it up to snap a quick selfie of the two of them.

“We have a whole fan club who have been waiting for this night maybe even longer than the two of us.”

Christen sends the photo to the US team’s current group chat with the caption “First date, kinda nervous, wish me luck;)”

**23 best friends 2015 edition. **

**PINOE: GAAAAAYYYYYYY**

**KRIEGS: OMGOMG YASSS HONEY’S HAVE FUN**

**ASH: Use protection!!! **

**KO: GET IT LADIES**

**KO: Chris you look hot as fuck**

**KO: you too Tobito**

**SID: i think my wedding invite must have got lost in the mail if y'all could go ahead and resend that** — 

Christen turned off her phone before the notifications got out of hand and turned her full attention back to Tobin. 

“Alright, now I’m ready.” 

“Shall we.” Tobin opened the door with a firm hand still on Christen’s back, leading her out into the hall. 

The touch gave her goosebumps when Tobin’s fingers danced along the hem of her skirt for the briefest moment. 

  
  


Tobin kept her hand on Christen’s thigh the entire drive and Christen is a sucker for the way her touches are so gentle but so strong at the same time. They talked about Christen’s time in LA with her family, and Tobin’s time in Jersey with hers. The conversation fell naturally as it always did between them. 

Christen thinks- no she knows, that she wants this to be her last first date. She’d give anything for this thing with Tobin to be it for her. Maybe she’s crazy to want a forever already… but maybe she doesn’t care.

They arrive at a building Christen’s never been to and make their way up- all the way up to the rooftop and the elevator door open to a beautiful restaurant with a view of the Chicago skyline. 

  
  


“How come it’s empty?” Christen wonders out loud and Tobin smiles shyly. 

“I may have rented it out just for us…” 

“You rented an entire rooftop restaurant just for us?” Christen’s eyes went wide but really she thinks she shouldn’t be surprised after the suit and the flowers and- god this was really happening. She was really on a first date with Tobin Heath. 

“I can’t believe this is happening…” Christen whispers.

“That makes two of us.”

  
  


Dinner was perfect, they both had one glass of champagne recommended to them by the waitress. Neither of them wanted to drink too much though, wanting tonight to be very clear in their memories. 

/

_ “Are you still going to kiss me tonight if I have this champagne? Because I’m not risking having to wait again…” _

_ “Christen I don’t think I could keep myself from kissing you tonight if I tried…” _

_ “Well you’re lucky you’re you because I don’t normally kiss on the first date.” _

/

They eventually made their way back to Christen’s car, hand in hand. Tobin was thankful for her decision to keep their dinner private, not wanting to have tonight be interrupted by any fans. 

“So I was going to plan a part two for tonight but I thought it might be nicer to have a part two tomorrow and have an early night tonight since I’m sure you’re still exhausted like I know I am.”

_ Does she think I would say no to going home with her sooner rather than later? _

“Tobin that sounds perfect, but tomorrow is my treat.” 

“No no no, if it’s part two of date one that means it’s still my date, nice try though.”

“I guess I’ll just have to take you on our second date before you leave then.” 

“Well I’m not going to say no to that.” 

  
  


They drove back to Christen’s apartment, singing along to whatever songs came on the radio. 

When they got inside Christen grabs a blanket and brings it over to the love seat she has pushed up against her floor to ceiling windows. They sit together watching the sunset, Christen between Tobin’s legs, leaned back against her chest and Tobin’s arms wrapped softly around Christen’s waist. 

“Chris…” Tobin brushed a few stray curls behind her ear as she traced the outline of her jaw, getting her to turn slightly. “It feels like I’ve been waiting for this moment my whole life…” Tobin whispers, looking into Christen’s green eyes like it’s the last time she’ll ever get to. Christen turns completely, facing Tobin and effectively sitting in her lap. 

“And maybe that’s a bit much after only one date but I just- I’ve wanted this for so long and I honestly don’t think I’ve ever been more sure about anything or anybody in my life. My other relationships- I was happy but honestly the way I already feel about you— I honestly don’t think I’ve ever had these kinds of feelings for another person. Everything with you feels so right like I was put here to find you… and the past few months I’ve been praying every night that I’d get to experience this moment with you…”

Christen thinks she’s going to cry but she holds herself together because she’s not about to prolong this anymore. “You’ve prayed about me?” 

“Every day since I realized you meant more to me than a friend…” 

_ This is it.  _ They both think, Tobin lets out a breathy smile and she’s leaning closer and closer. 

“Tobin… kiss me.”

She didn’t have to be asked twice. 

Tobin quickly but softly closed the distance and suddenly all those months of pining, of hurting and waiting for exactly this were behind them. 

_ Holy fucking shit.  _ They were both thinking it, and how could they not be with the way Tobin’s strong hand was cupping Christen’s jaw to pull her impossibly closer and the way Christen’s tongue was the first to deepen the kiss and-  _ oh my god. _

Christen’s back starts to hurt from the way she is twisted to face Tobin so she repositions herself- straddling Tobin’s waist. When she settles herself down into Tobin, the brunette’s hips involuntarily buck up a little at the new contact. 

They’re both a little surprised at how easy it feels, it’s not awkward or trying like a lot of first kisses. It feels like they’ve been doing this for years, like they’ve finally found each other after all this time- and maybe that’s exactly what’s going on. 

Tobin’s hands move down and cupped Christen’s ass, pulling her hips in further- Christen helps her, rolling her hips at the same time and giving both women more of the contact they are desperate for. 

Maybe for any other first date they would think this is too fast. But Tobin knows and Christen knows that they both want this, that they have waited long enough and that this isn’t too much too soon because it’s them and the time is finally right. 

“Tobin… take me to the bedroom.” Christen’s voice is low and Tobin nearly would have collapsed at the sound if she had been standing, when she opened her eyes and saw the darkness that had taken over Christen’s luminous eyes and she could hardly form words. 

_ Darling, you're the one I want, and _

_ I hate accidents, except when we went from friends to  _ ** _this_ **

  
  


_ ( Tobin’s POV. ) _

“Chris are you sure?”

“Please. Tobin I’ve wanted this- wanted you for so fucking long I can’t wait anymore. I need you.” Her voice sounds desperate and it turns you on more than you’ll ever admit although you know the heat forming in between your legs would admit it for you in a second. 

  
  


You think you’d have to be fucking insane to deny the woman in front of you right now. So you don’t. No- you turn on the couch and drag your hands down to the back of Christen’s thighs, raising up onto your feet and bringing Christen with you, leading you both exactly where Christen asked. 

  
  


_ Holy shit this is really happening.  _

  
  


You want to take your time, to memorize every single second of this night but you think Christen has other plans with the way she’s briskly undoing the buttons on your shirt and untucking it from your pants as you are walking.

As you’re making your way to Christen’s bed you start kissing and biting down the column of her neck, taking note of the spots that make the other woman’s head tilt back and release sounds that almost make you lose your balance. 

  
  


It doesn’t take long for you to learn that Christen likes to be in control- not necessarily in a physical way, but vocally. She likes to tell you what to do, when to do it and where she wants it. She likes to say “Tobin take off your pants.” and “Tobin yes just like that- right there.” 

But then you learn that she also really likes- okay she  _ loves _ when you take that control from her. When you make her ask instead of tell— when you don’t  _ let  _ her be in control because secretly she wants you to be in control no matter how much she’d tell you otherwise.

And that’s how you get to where you are now- with Christen on her back in just her white lace bra and panties and you hovering over top of her in a thin Calvin sports bra and boxer briefs holding her wrists against the mattress above her head. 

You’re both breathing heavily and Christen is trying to get you to move faster but fuck you can’t help yourself— you have a nearly naked Christen Press underneath you and you can’t help but pull away every few moments and just admire the woman beneath you. 

“Tobin I need you to touch me.” Christen begs, her arms break free and then they are around your body and her nails are digging slightly into your shoulder blades hoping and praying that you’ll give in soon. 

It’s not that you don’t want to- that’s not it at all. It’s just— well, you’ve never been with someone so indescribably beautiful. You’ve never looked at someone and had the air ripped from your lungs. You’ve never seen another person who was so inhumanly gorgeous the way that Christen Press is- and truth be told you’re a bit intimidated by just how attractive you find Christen. It’s almost as if you can’t believe that you are actually here- in bed with this woman.

But there is no time for that right now, because Christen is pulling at your arms and trying to direct your hands exactly where she wants you. 

_ Christen Press wants you. _

“Tobin Heath you can stare at me for as long as you want after this but I swear to god if you don’t fuck me soon I’m going to have to do it myself.” You know she’s serious because of the look in her eyes-

  
  


And that— well, that snaps you out of it really fast. 

  
  


You go to work, shamelessly leaving marks down Christen’s neck, across her chest— when you reach her breasts you move a hand behind Christen’s back- the other woman arching up slightly to allow her bra to be unclasped. 

Christen’s pulling at your hair, trying to force your head where she wants it. You smirk up at her, biting your lip at the way she’s already coming undone for you before you’ve even touched her. 

You bring a hand up to tease a nipple between your fingers while moving up her body again to whisper in her ear. “I love how bossy you are— It’s really fucking hot Christen.” 

Before Christen can even respond you waste no no time moving back down, bringing your mouth down to close it around one of Christen’s nipples, sucking and biting on it as she moans beneath you. 

“Fuck Tobin that— that feels so good.” Christen is rocking her hips up into your body, trying so hard to get some sort of friction so you give in just a bit, bringing a thigh in between Christen’s legs to put some pressure right where she needs it. The action makes you cutely aware of just how wet Christen is and you can’t help but push your leg into her centre a little harder, feeling her moisture on your thigh.

“Oh my god Tobin more—.” 

You can’t suppress the moan that escapes you as your head tips back to look into Christen’s needy eyes and then you finally drop a hand down between Christen’s legs. 

You feel her over her panties first, they’re soaked through and Christen nearly screams when you run a finger through her folds overtop of the fabric before bringing that finger back up and sucking the wetness off.

“Fuck! Tobin please I need-.”

“What do you need Christen?”

“I need you inside of of me- I want you to fuck me Tobin.” 

_ This is really happening. _ You pull Christen’s lace thong down her long legs, kissing every inch of them as you go, touching every single part of her— and when they are all the way off- scattered with the rest of your clothes across Christen’s bedroom floor you allow yourself one more time to lean back and look at her. You push up onto your knees and she tries to come with you because she’s done waiting for you but you stop her with a firm hand on her sternum, holding her to the bed as you run your eyes all the way down her body. 

“Tobin-” Christen looks like she’s about to scream because you keep dragging this out but you can’t help it, you can’t stop admiring her because she’s so fucking beautiful and you can’t even fathom how lucky you feel right now. And usually you’re not like this. You’ve never been one for talking during sex, you’ve never been one to make sex  _ more _ than sex no matter how much you cared about the person you were with. But this is Christen Press and every fibre of your being is shouting out to you that this woman is so fucking special. That she deserves to know exactly how much this means to you— to be here with her. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful Christen- you’re perfect, I’m sorry I keep interrupting us I just-.”

Christen’s expression softens and even though she’s going mad right now she lets out a breath and she reaches her hands out to pull you back down gently. She cups your face in her hands and her thumb runs over your lips as she gazes deep into your hazel eyes. “Tobin I know- believe me I know. I am feeling everything that you are and I’m not going anywhere okay? We’ve got so much time to be together.” Her voice is strained and so soft and you just know that this means as much to her too.

_ She feels it too. _

You think that’s what you needed to give you that final push and now nothing can stop you. Christen’s sees the switch flip in you and she bites her lip as you bring a hand back down between your bodies. 

Christen shudders as your finger slides through her folds for the first time without anything in the way and you can’t believe that you’ve put this off for so long. 

You hold yourself up with one arm, hovering above Christen because you can’t possible do this without watching, you can’t experience fucking Christen Press without seeing the way her face contorts when you finally slide one long finger into her core— without watching her eyes slam shut when you add a second finger without warning, curling them up in a way that you soon learn drives her crazy— without seeing and hearing the words “Baby you feel so good.” falling from her kiss-swollen lips. 

Your arm is burning from holding up your own weight but you’d stay like this forever if it meant this never had to end. And then you’re reminded that it doesn’t have to end— that you have almost a whole week alone to do whatever you’d like and you’re fairly certain that after tonight you won’t be able to keep your hands off her for long. 

“Tobin- please I- I need to come I’m so fucking close already you need to tou-”

You don’t let her finish that sentence before you bring your thumb up and swipe it over her clit, beginning a constant motion over the bundle of nerves that has her trembling underneath you. She’s pushing herself onto your fingers as you rub tight circles around her clit and the way she’s clawing at your back in response to the new added pleasure is making you see stars.

You start pumping your fingers faster when you feel her begin to tighten around them and then she chokes out, “Yes- fuck Tobin— baby I’m so close god- you’re so good at that.” Her voice is high and strained and she just called you baby again and you feel like you shouldn’t love that as much as you do because you’ve only gone on one date but you truly couldn’t care less because she’s the only person you ever want to hear call you that again. 

Your arm is so cramped but you lower yourself down a bit and you bring your lips to her ear and whisper “Come for me baby.” 

She does. 

You can feel it when her hands fist in your hair and she moans out your name over and over and her thighs clench together, trapping your hand between them. You can feel it when her entire body relaxes and her head falls back against the pillows and she’s whispering “Tobin—so fucking good.” And pulling your body fully on top of hers. 

You’re not done though- you finally got a taste and now you don’t think you could stop if you tried and then you’re pulling away just enough to slide down Christen body and push her legs apart, making enough room for you in between them. 

Christen registers what is about to happen and she bites her bottom lip, hands fisting in the mattress before you’re tongue is inside her and she’s screaming your name again. 

She comes undone so fast the second time that you almost keep going but before you can she surprises you, she pulls you up her body and you stop for a second when you’re face to face but Christen has other plans. She moves down on the bed a little further and urges you up and  _ oh- _ you know what she wants and you almost come just at the thought of it. 

When you’re straddling her face, your hot centre hovering just above her mouth you make the mistake of looking down into her eyes and you’re not prepared for the look you’re met with. You don’t think you ever could have been ready to see the way Christen is looking up at you with hungry eyes before her tongue is fucking into you and you’re pretty sure you come faster than you ever have before. 

You both need a minute to recover after that but then you’re flipping Christen over onto her hands and knees and fucking her from behind. 

And then you both come together, with your bodies tangled and a hand between each other’s legs- and you’re looking into each other’s eyes saying all the words you too tired to speak out loud and that’s when you know that there is no next for you. There is no one else who could ever compare to this— you know now that Christen Press was made for you and you are undoubtedly in love with her. With everyone else- even the people you’ve loved, sex has always been  _ just sex.  _ But with Christen— it’s so much more because yes it’s physical and it’s hot but it’s also emotional in a way you can’t really describe, it feels like you’re building a connection together that could never be broken— it feels like you have found this once in a lifetime that could never be recreated— it feels so fucking right. 

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly this is a whole lot of nothing and a whole lot more pg13 action and i mean can you blame them it's their first time being alone together;)   
next chapter the victory tour will get started which means real life sightings will actually start happening:) 
> 
> (christen didn't play in Chicago's game on the 18th but lets pretend she did)

Tobin decides that waking up next to Christen is one of her favourite things in the world— the way her lips are slightly parted and she’s letting out the softest snores— the way she has the slightest smile playing on her lips that almost makes you think she knows you’re watching her— the way she’s clutching onto your arm like she’ll lose you if she let’s go even a little. 

_ She is so fucking beautiful…  _

Tobin doesn’t think that she’ll ever get over just how perfect Christen is. Her features are so soft but so strong and so perfectly complementary of each other. Her wild curls that frame her face in a way that drives Tobin wild—the way her smooth skin covers her sharp jaw in perfect contrast— the subtle hollow of her cheek bone and the perfect curve of her lips- god those lips. Memories of last night well— and early this morning, played through Tobin’s head as she watched Christen sleep for a little while longer before carefully getting out of bed. 

Although she was not a morning person, once Tobin was awake she  _ had  _ to get out of bed- never one to be able to sit still. 

There wasn’t much food around considering Christen hadn’t had time to go shopping since returning to Chicago, so Tobin pulled out her phone and ordered some groceries to be delivered to the apartment, thinking that Christen would probably appreciate the gesture. About forty-five minutes later there was a knock at the door and Tobin pulled on a sweater of Christen’s that she had found and a pair of shorts before opening the door. 

“Holy shit.” A young boy probably around 15 or 16 was standing outside the apartment with his eyes wide looking like he was about to drop the many bags of groceries in his arms. 

Tobin just smiled as the kid tried to form a sentence. 

“You’re- you’re- holy shit you’re Tobin Heath!” 

“That’s me, sup dude.” Tobin took a few of the bags, setting them on the ground inside and motioning for him to do the same. 

“Dude you’re so sick I love watching you play, I’ve followed you since your UNC days, my parents even took me to a few games!”

“That’s awesome man, thanks for the support.”

“Do you think I could get a picture with you?”

“Yeah for sure dude.” Tobin smiled next to the boy who snapped a selfie of the two of them.” 

“Thank you so much.” 

“Hey man let me get your info, I know Chicago is no Portland but I can get you into some Red Stars games if you’re interested?” 

“Seriously? That’d be sick, my little sister loves the Red Stars, she’s like Christen Press’ biggest fan.” 

“Yeah? Alright, stay right here for a second, I’ll be right back.” 

Tobin jogs over to Christen’s bedroom where the other girl had just sat up. Tobin almost falls over when Christen reaches her arms up, stretching them above her head and displaying her naked body in a way that makes Tobin think she’s doing this on purpose. 

“Okay I’m trying really hard not to be distracted right now but I’m on a mission so can we return to this—” Tobin motions to Christen’s body and the playful smirk on her lips. “—In just a minute?” 

Christen raises her eyebrows questioningly at the other woman.

“Do you have a spare Chicago jersey that you wouldn’t mind parting with?”

“Tons, how come?” 

“I ordered groceries here so I could make us some breakfast and the delivery guy is a big fan of mine- great taste might I add, but his little sister as it turns out is apparently “Christen Press’ biggest fan” which I’d have to argue is my position… but anyway- I thought I could give him one of your signed jerseys for his sister.” 

“You are adorable did you know that?” Christen shook her head playfully and climbed out of bed, swaying her hips when Tobin’s eyes fell to her naked back side. 

Christen pulled on a baggy t-shirt and some sweatpants- both items she took from Tobin’s suitcase, before opening a drawer and pulling out an old Red Stars jersey. 

“I can’t tell if you’re sexier when you’re naked or when you’re wearing my clothes.” Tobin whispered as Christen brushed passed her on her way out of the bedroom. 

  
  


“Holy shit.” 

  
  


Tobin chuckled when she heard a similar reaction to the one she had gotten when Christen made herself present at the door.

“What’s your sister’s name?” Christen asked sweetly, writing a message on the back of the jersey.” 

“Thank you so much, she’s going to freak out!” 

“I’ll make sure to get you two some field passes for the game on the eighteenth so I can meet her afterwards.” 

“You guys are so awesome oh my god…” 

“Our pleasure man, really, what was your name?”

“Jake.” 

“Well Jake, I don’t have any Portland Jersey’s on hand here but I’ll get your info and get one in the mail to you as soon as I get back there alright?” 

The group talks for a few more minutes before Christen makes her exit, bringing the grocery bags into the kitchen.

“Thank you so much for all of this… seriously my day was fully made with just the photo, I can’t believe I was lucky enough to run into here.” 

“Hey anytime man, you have a great day and I’ll hit you up with that jersey as soon as I’m home.” 

  
  
  


Tobin cooked up breakfast for her and Christen while the other woman put away the rest of the groceries, teasing Tobin about some of her unhealthier selections. 

The whole thing felt so domestic, the way they worked together in the kitchen with stolen kisses and light touches and teasing jokes. 

“I didn’t know you could cook Tobs.” Christen teased, wrapping her arms around Tobin from behind as the shorter woman added the finishing touches to the omelettes she had prepared. 

“Only breakfast, every other meal I’m helpless.” Tobin laughed, turning in Christen’s arms and kissing her.

It started out as just a peck, but quickly turned into Tobin lifting Christen onto the kitchen island and stepping between her legs that Christen then wrapped around the brunettes waist. 

“Mm- I almost forgot that we can do this now.” Christen sighed happily into Tobin’s soft lips. 

“You forgot we could kiss after everything we did last night?” Tobin raised her eyebrows and Christen blushed, biting her lip and looking up at Tobin before leaning in and whispering in her ear. “Maybe you’ll have to refresh my memory.” 

Tobin’s eyes went dark as she ran her hands up Christen’s back, under the fabric of her loose t-shirt. 

“Gladly…” 

(Christen’s POV)

You’ve never had this before— never been with someone who you  _ wanted  _ so badly. Never been with someone who you wouldn’t be grossed out at the thought of them going down on you in the kitchen— no, with anybody else you wouldn’t have even entertained the idea. But this was Tobin. Tobin and her ridiculously skilled tongue and her strong arms flexing as she spreads your legs further apart on the countertop. Tobin and her stupid little smirk when you moan “oh my god Tobin yes- fuck that feels so good!” Tobin and the way she kisses you so deeply after you come on her tongue so that you can taste all of yourself. Tobin and the smug look on her face as she wipes off her chin with the back of her hand and says “just let me know if you need your memory refreshed again.” Before starting up two new omelettes because the original ones are cold and she claims they  _ have to be enjoyed fresh.  _

“Mind if I go rinse off real quick while those are cooking?” 

_ God I can’t believe this is real. I can’t believe I just had sex with Tobin Heath in my kitchen. _

“Hurry back.” Tobin smiled sweetly and you wonder how she can go from so incredibly sexy to being adorable in the blink of an eye. 

You can feel her eyes on you as you walk away, now in nothing but her oversized shirt that you had stolen and you’re wondering if there is some way you can freeze time so that this week never ends because it’s only been one night of finally being together and now that you’ve had a taste of what you’ve been craving for months you don’t think you’ll be able to handle being across the country from her more often than not. 

  
  


(Regular POV)

  
  


They spend the rest of the day doing random activities. They go on a walk around downtown, talking about anything and everything, looking in shops and just enjoying each other’s company. Tobin buys Christen a hat that she couldn’t stop talking about even though they had walked past it in a shop window almost 6 blocks back— 

/

“It was just such a pretty colour I know exactly what shirt I would- Tobin?” Tobin had turned around and started walking back in the other direction. “Hey! Where are you going?” 

“I’m going to get your hat.” Tobin shouted over her shoulder and Christen’s eyes lit up as she jogged a few seconds to catch up with the other woman. 

/

They picked up a pizza on their way back to Christen’s as they debated what movie they would watch with it. 

It turns out Tobin has irresistible puppy dog eyes when she really wants to get her way and that’s how Christen ends up sitting between Tobin’s legs with a slice of pizza in hand watching Harry Potter. 

She teased Tobin throughout the first half of the movie but then Tobin started mumbling the lines under her breath and animatedly explaining her favourite scenes and Christen falls victim to the other woman’s cute antics.

  
  


Partway into the second movie though, Christen is going crazy— she’s been rubbing her hand suggestively on Tobin’s bare thigh for almost twenty minutes- but she’s so engrossed in the movie that she hasn’t given any sort of reaction. 

Christen sighs and stands up, taking matters into her own hands.

She starts walking away and Tobin finally breaks her attention from the TV. 

“Where are you going?” Tobin asks, her eyes still on the screen— that is, until a piece of fabric falls onto her head. Tobin finds it to be the shirt Christen had been wearing and she turns her head- eyes going wide when she’s met with a naked Christen standing in the doorway to her bedroom.

“I’m going to have a bath- I’d ask if you wanted to join me but you seem pretty preoccupied.” Christen winked, turning around and walking into her bedroom with an extra sway in her hip. 

  
  


Tobin has never gotten to her feet so fast. 

  
  


Now, she was resting between Christen’s legs in her bathtub because she loves Harry Potter- But not enough to turn down  _ this.  _

“I’m glad you joined me.” Christen whispered against the skin of Tobin’s neck— her hands back to massaging the other woman’s thighs. 

“I’d have to be crazy not to mm-” Christen started to bite softly on the skin of Tobin’s neck as her hands pulled higher and higher on the midfielders legs. 

“Chris…”

“Hm?”

“Touch me.” Tobin speaks through clenched teeth, Christen been working her up for nearly fifteen minutes and she knows she won’t last long when the other woman finally moves her hands to where she needs it. 

“I am touching you silly.” Christen voice is innocent and teasing and it drives Tobin mad. 

“Chris please- you know what I mean.”

“I’m not sure I do… you’re going to have to be more specific.” 

Tobin groans as Christen’s nails dig into her hips. 

“Tell me what you want Tobin.” Christen whispers against her ear, her hands moving up and running over the hard lines of Tobin’s abs. 

“Fuck Chris- I want you inside me- I want you to fuck me please.” 

Christen smirks, proud of herself for eliciting this kind of response— proud that she can have Tobin Heath begging her to fuck her in the bathtub.

  
  


_ God this still feels like a dream.  _

  
  


Christen draws it out, taking her time as she curls her fingers in and out of the woman between her legs painfully slow. 

“Chris fuck- go faster.” Tobin pleads and Christen listens- but just barely picking up the pace as she brings her other hand up to pinch one of Tobin’s nipples between her fingers and that action has Tobin arching her back, begging for more, saying “Chris please-“ saying “Christen fuck me harder.” Saying “baby I need more.” 

That last one gets Christen. 

_ Baby. _

Christen knows that she herself said it multiple times last night but they hadn’t talked about it yet. But something about Tobin using that word makes her have mercy, speeding up her motions and finally bringing Tobin to her climax. 

Tobin is breathless as she comes down from her high, Christen’s fingers still pumping in and out of her walls slowly, her other arm securely wrapped around her waist, holding her tight and Christen feels so lucky. She feels special knowing that she is the only person that gets to see Tobin like this— vulnerable and breathless in her arms. 

Once they are out of the bath Christen is walking towards her bed when a hand on her wrist stops her.

“You sure like to tease.” Tobin whispers in a low voice as she steps up behind Christen, untying the robe that she had put on and letting it fall open. 

Christen shuttered as Tobin brought her hands up and pulled the fabric off her shoulders, leaving her standing naked facing her bed. 

“Did you like that Chris? Did you like being in control and having me beg for you?” 

Christen nodded slowly- taking in a sharp breath when Tobin pushed her down so that she was bent over her bed with her hands flat on the mattress and cheek pressed into the sheets. 

Tobin was standing right behind her, hands roaming over Christen’s ass that was on display in front of her. She dropped to her knees and without warning, licks fully through Christen’s folds one time, gathering her wetness on her tongue. 

“Fuck! Oh my god Tobin!” Christen screams and her hands fist in the sheets but Tobin is back on her feet. 

“I love how wet you get for me Chris… love knowing how much you want me.”

“Baby- fuck I want you so bad— you fuck me so good Tobin… better than anyone.” 

“Is that what you want Christen? Do you want me to fuck you all night long again?” 

“Yes- fuck yes Tobin please I need you to fuck me baby.” 

Tobin spreads Christen’s legs a little further and Christen can’t see her face but she knows that the other woman is smirking.

“I love it when you call me that.” Tobin rasps put before fucking her tongue inside of Christen.

_ Baby. _

  
  


(Christen’s POV)

You’ve noticed a pattern— if you can call something that’s happened twice, a pattern.

She likes to go slow the last time, she likes it when you both come together, looking into each other’s eyes with nothing but a hand between each other’s legs. 

You hope it’s something she’s only done with you, you like to think it’s a special moment between the two of you— not that the other times aren’t special. But the way she’s looking at you- the way it feels like her eyes are speaking to yours feels like so much more than sex. The quiet whispers, the “you’re so beautiful Christen” and the soft kisses and the little smiles and the wrinkle between her eyes when she tries to focus because she just wants to make you feel  _ so good _ and god does she ever. 

You come together and she pulls you so close to her warm body and if this isn’t where you’re meant to be then you don’t know up front down anymore. 

Tobin whispers “baby…” in your ear, she says “Christen you’re so perfect— I’m so lucky.” And you’re wondering how the hell you got yourself in this situation. How did you find yourself here, in bed with the woman of your dreams, right after you just made one of your biggest dreams come true. 

“Tobs… Tobin I never want this to end— I never want you to go.” 

“Will you be my girlfriend?” The way she asks is so simple- her voice is light and she has the most adorable smile on her face and you almost laugh because she had just spent hours fucking you and suddenly she looked so small and adorable and she was asking you to be her girlfriend like you were two young kids in grade school— and you wouldn’t have it any other way. 

“Yes. Of course I will.”

_ Of course you will.  _

“Now you’re stuck with me.” She whispers. “Now no matter how far I am I’ll never really be gone.”

...

(Regular POV) 

_ July 15th, 2015. _

“Do you have to goooo.” Tobin was pouting with her arms crossed as Christen is pulling on her shoes to head to the red stars game. She’s not playing tonight but she had promised to be there to make an appearance with JJ and Alyssa. 

They had talked about Tobin going to the game but decided it’d probably be best to keep the sightings of the two of them limited while their relationship was new— especially with all the new spotlight on them following the World Cup win. 

“Tobin you know I have to, I’ll be gone for like two hours, that’s it.” Christen laughed at the childish behaviour that she truthfully found to be adorable. 

_ Don’t pretend you don’t love her being needy. _

“I can think of like- ten other things that would be more fun than you going to the game tonight and nine of them involve us being naked.”

“What’s the one that doesn’t involve being naked?”

“Still sex, just with you wearing this skirt you’ve got on because you look really hot.” 

“Oh my god is sex all you think about?”

“You’re one to talk! You practically jumped me in the shower this morning. And in the kitchen after that, and-.”

“I mean can you blame me? You’re hot.. and also ridiculous— I really have to go now though.”

“Ugh fine, you better hope my hot body doesn’t wither away while you’re gone.” 

Christen kissed Tobin’s pouting lips before heading out. “Bye babe!” 

“Yeah yeah.”

Tobin paced around the apartment for a little while, unsure of what to do while Christen was out. She found herself picking up a few things off the floor which turned into a full on cleaning session. 

She knew that it had been driving Christen crazy. She had left in a rush before the World Cup and didn’t have time to leave the place organized. But since her and Tobin had been thoroughly—  _ distracted _ , since they got to Chicago, she hadn’t made the time to clean up yet. 

She’s surprised by how fast the time passes once she gets in the zone and before she knows it, Christen is walking through the door.

  
  


“Hey you.” Tobin smiled wide as she pulled Christen in for a sweet kiss. “I’m glad you’re back.” 

“Tobin you cleaned! Oh my god it looks incredible in here, you didn’t have to do that.” Christen was looking at the other woman like she had just saved her life.

“I know that you’ve been stressed about it so I thought you’d appreciate it…” Tobin smiled shyly, rubbing the back of her neck. “I hope it’s okay that I touched everything. I did laundry too since you’ve been living out of a suitcase for over a month and I tried to put everything in the right spots but-” 

Tobin was cut off when Christen pulled her into a hard kiss. 

“Tobin- Thank you so much. You have no idea how much I appreciate this.” Christen kisses her between each word, smiling from ear to ear. 

“Well I figured since I’m the reason you’ve been too  _ distracted _ to clean up it’s the least I could do…” 

“Tobs I really appreciate it, seriously it’s been driving me crazy how messy I left it.” 

...

  
  


_ July 17th, 2015.  _

  
  


“Okay, what was your worst sexual experience?” Tobin wagged her eyebrows suggestively and Christen just laughed. They were sitting cross-legged facing each other on Christen’s couch with a half empty bottle of wine on the ground next to them talking about anything and everything. 

“Oh that’s easy, I saw this guy a few times in between dating Daniel and Vero and I really wasn’t overly interested in him but I was lonely and bored so I was like what the hell and went home with him one night…  _ huge  _ mistake let me tell you. It all started going downhill when he found out I was bi because as soon as he found out it was like he felt he needed to prove his manliness to me… so long story short he told me he could “eat me out better than any chick could” which as you can imagine led to the aforementioned worst sexual experience. It was so bad Tobin I can’t even begin to describe it-” 

“Oh my god… I take it you didn’t come?” 

“Not even close, he eventually got tired and gave up and then I said I felt sick and went home… and now I really want the memory of that night out of my head so your turn, what was your worst sexual experience?”

“Oh god please don’t make me answer it’s so embarrassing.”

“No way you are getting out of this babe! Tell me!!”

Tobin sighed, taking a sip of wine before 

recounting the memory.

“Okay so I was at a party sophomore year at UNC and was hitting on this girl and she ended up coming home with me. When we got back to my place she told me she was straight but wouldn’t mind being able to say she’d had sex with me.”

“Oh my god and you still did it after she said that?”

“Shh you’re going to miss the good part. So anyway we’re making out and it’s all normal but then she was like “okay so do you have a strap-on or?” And I was like uhh nope I don’t use one. And then she was like “wait then how do you have sex with girls if you don’t have one?” And I kind of laughed and was like you don’t need one- but she wasn’t getting it so I just like kept going and I was about to go down on her when she freaks so I asked if a guy has ever done that to her before and she says and I’m not joking “ew no why would they, guys have dicks for a reason.”... and then I asked her to leave and that was the end of that….”

“I kind of feel bad for her… she really missed out.” Christen smirked, sipping on her wine.

“Is that right?”

“Mhmm, speaking from experience you and your tongue are a million times better than any guy in bed.” 

“A million times huh?”

“Yep I’m serious, I’m fairly certain that you’ve made me come more times in the past 5 days than I have total with all the guys I’ve slept with combined… I actually have had more than one person say I’m hard to please...”

Tobin smirked and leaned forward, kissing Christen deeply and biting Christen’s lip as she pulled back— something that she had learned the other woman loved quite a bit. 

_ God she makes me weak just with a kiss— _

“I guess those people just didn’t know how to fuck you.” Tobin mumbled. 

“Well you certainly had no problem cracking the code.” 

“Because you’re mine….”

_ I can’t get enough of her…  _

…

_ July 18th, 2015. Chicago, Illinois.  _

“Let’s go Chris.” Tobin mumbled from her seat as the game against Boston kicked off. 

  
  


“You looked good out there superstar, in more ways than one.” 

“Ugh no I didn’t, I was slow the whole game.” Christen smiled sadly, looking around to make sure they were alone before placing a quick kiss on Tobin’s cheek. 

“Chris you just got back from the World Cup, you’re allowed to be tired. Just because you didn’t score that doesn’t mean you didn’t play well. And on top of that, you’re finally back playing your natural position after playing wing for the National team for the past few months, it’s an adjustment. You’ll score next game, I can feel it.” 

“You always know how to make me feel better… even before. You’re the only one who can lift my spirits after a game.” 

“That’s what I’m here for, love. Now I believe your second biggest fan is awaiting a meeting with you down on the sidelines.” 

“Oh yeah! I’ll be right back, meet you back here?”

“Deal. See you soon gorgeous.” 

“Tobs.” Christen blushed as she walked away, flirtatiously swaying her hips as she always did when she knew Tobin was watching.

  
  
  


“Baby I don’t want you to leave.” Christen clung onto Tobin’s body, not letting her go for even a second while Tobin walked around the kitchen, putting away their dishes. “It’s been so nice having you here all to myself and now I don’t get to see you until the ninth.” 

“I know love, I wish I could stay longer, I’d give anything to extend this time with you— it’s been a week and I still kind of can’t believe that I’m here with you like this— that you’re my girlfriend.” 

“Tobs… this has been the best week of my life… you make me so happy— no one has ever made me feel this way.” 

  
  


They talked for hours, curled up with each other in Christen’s bed— talked about anything that came to their minds, things they were still learning about each other.

Tobin talked about how she used to paint all the time and how she wanted to get back into art because it’s a good release for her outside of soccer. 

Christen talked about how she wanted to get her PhD in psych when she retired from soccer in order to help children in low income households by using sport as an outlet to aid with mental health issues. 

They talked about both of them confiding in Kelley about their feelings for each other before they got together. 

/

_ “She practically fainted when I told her I liked you— and then she said something about how she needs to kiss you so then we’ve all kissed each other.”  _

_ “Ugh I still can’t believe you kissed Kelley on more than one occasion…”  _

_ “Okay I don’t want to add fuel to the fire here but she’s kind of the reason I figured out I was bisexual… I wasn’t attracted to her in that way but she was the first girl I kissed and when it happened I was kind of like ‘okay wait hold up—‘ and that’s what led me to ‘experiment’...”  _

_ “Oh my god… I can’t decide if I’m thankful that she helped you realize you like girls or if i’m pissed that Kelley O’Hara practically turned you gay.”  _

_ / _

They talked about their differences— they have quite a few—-

Like how Christen is a morning person and Tobin would do almost anything to get to sleep in.

How Christen prefers tea to coffee but Tobin can tell the difference between every brew under the sun. 

How Tobin was a strong believer in Christianity and Christen was more of a free spirit, believing in all sorts of different things. 

/

_ “Was it hard rrealizing you were gay with how religious your family is?” _

_ “It was… it took quite a while for it to be okay honestly— not with them, but just within myself before I even worked up the courage to tell anybody. I knew since I was like eleven probably— and my church- it never like preached against homosexuality or anything like that but it wasn’t like a good thing either— like we kind of just ignored it and pretended it wasn’t a thing… when I finally accepted thatbit wasn’t something that was going to just go away if I pretended it wasn’t real I told my siblings, who surprise surprise told me they had known for years and were just waiting for me to spill. They encouraged me to tell my parents because as it turns out basically my entire family had been conspiring and talking about it forever. So at the end of the day it wasn’t a big deal but personally I did really struggle with it even after I had told them. It took me a few more years to really grasp that I could still be loved by the god I knew while being exactly who I was.”  _

_ “I really admire that Tobin… I can’t imagine how hard that was for you to work through on your own… you were really strong to face that the way you did- especially at such a young age.” _

_ “Do you believe in god Chris?”  _

_ “I believe in— something…” They both chuckled lightly before Christen continued, linking her fingers with Tobin’s.  _

_ “I believe that there is some higher power in the world that controls things like karma— and I believe that things don’t happen by accident… I don’t know if I could say I believe it’s one singular entity that controls all of those things, but at the same time I don’t look down on people who do believe that.” _

_ “I respect that— and thank you for telling me the truth. I don’t need the person I’m with to believe in the same things in me because I’m not too naive to think that everyone has to believe in one thing— that’d be boring, but I do love hearing about the things you do believe so thank you for sharing that with me.”  _

/

They also talked about their similarities—

Their shared love of their families, their mutual hate of cold weather, and their shared love of fast food French fries. 

And then Christen asked—

/

“Do you want kids Tobs?” Christen asked mindlessly before she realized what she had said. 

“Oh my god you don’t have to answer that— it’s way too soon to have that talk I’m sorry-“

“Chris.” Christen lifted her head to find Tobin’s soft brown eyes looking at her with so much love. “Baby you aren’t going to scare me away by talking about things like that… we’re adults, and honestly I think it’s good to know these kinds of things when you start dating someone because it could be a huge factor in the future… so to answer your question— yes, I do want to have kids, preferably two but I’d be okay with three.”

Christen’s eyes were wide and her mouth stayed slightly open as she took in that unexpected heartfelt answer. “Okay— is it bad that I’m like—  _ really  _ turned on by the fact that you not only want kids, but also know how many you want? Because I totally am.”

“Is that right?” Tobin lifted Christen slightly so that she was fully in her lap, kissing her slowly. “I take it you also want kids?” 

“Yes!! So much, it’s always been a dream of mine to be a mom.”

“You’d be an amazing mom Chris— whoever gets the chance to live that life with you will be the luckiest person in the world.” 

Christen knows what Tobin means. She know s that what she was really saying was  _ I’d be so lucky to be the one to have a family with you.  _ But it’s too early to say that. They both know what she meant and that’s enough for now. 

  
  


“When you come to Portland will you stay an extra night with me?” 

“I’m not sure I’ll be able to, we play again three days later back on the east coast so I don’t think Rory would like that very much. I have a counter offer though. Since the ninth is your last game before the victory tour matches, why don’t you come back to Chicago with me for my game on the twelfth and then we can have at least one night alone before heading out to Pittsburgh.”

“I like that deal, I’m glad you’re organized because you seem to know when and where my games are before I even do.” 

“I’ll make sure you have all your flights for the right days and times so that I don’t miss out on a night with you.” 

….

_ July 19th, 2015.  _

  
  


“Call me or text me as soon as you land okay baby?” Christen pulled Tobin into a tight embrace, not wanting to let her leave the apartment despite the Uber that was waiting for her downstairs. 

“I will Chris, I promise.” Tobin melted into the embrace, holding onto Christen for dear life. 

“Just twenty days until I’m in Portland.”

“Twenty days too many.”

“I’m glad we’re on the same page there.” 

Tobin pulled back from the hug just a little to look into Christen’s eyes— she was met with tears threatening to fall from her favourite green eyes. 

“Hey— What kind of tears are these?”

It was a sweat and simple question, a question she’d never been asked before— Christen almost laughed because it was such a Tobin thing to ask.

“They are sad tears that you are leaving but also happy tears because this has been the best week ever.” 

“I was hoping you’d say that— chris this was the best week for me too, I feel so lucky to have gotten to spend this week with you and to finally get to say all the things I’ve been feeling for you for so long… and all the sex was pretty great too.” Tobin winked and she got the desired reaction when Christen both laughed and blushed. 

“That was definitely a highlight for sure.” 

“I’ll say.” Tobin let her hands fall and Cup Christen’s ass firmly, causing the other woman to jump slightly. “I should have booked a later flight.” Tobin whispered into Christen’s ear. 

“Why’s that?” Christen asked, knowingly playing dumb. 

“Because I’d much rather be making you come right now than getting on a flight that is taking me away from you.”

“Fuck Tobin— god you drive me crazy… I’ve never wanted someone so much.” 

“Mm… I’m so lucky to be the one you want babe- you’re so fucking beautiful— gorgeous— sexy.” Tobin kissed the soft skin of Christen neck, punctuating each word. “And I think way more of you than just your looks but seriously there is no one else like you Chris… you are so perfect to me— from the first time I saw you… god I’m lucky so lucky to be yours.” 

“Fuck it.” Christen grabbed Tobin’s arm and pulled her towards her bedroom. “There was an empty flight later today I’ll book it for you when we’re done.” 

Tobin was confused for a second until Christen pushed her onto the bed, crawling on top of her body until she was straddling her hips. “I’m not done with you yet.” Christen whispered, unzipping Tobin’s jeans. 

  
  
  


Tobin barely made it to her flight on time that night— maybe it had a little bit to do with Christen making her come once— or twice— or maybe three times before she got up to book Tobin’s flight. Maybe it also had a little bit to do with Tobin going down on Christen against the floor to ceiling windows of her apartment when she was taking too long to come back to bed… And maybe it was a mix of both as neither woman was able to keep their hands off each other for long.

“I could do that forever…” Christen sighed as she reluctantly watched Tobin get dressed for the second time that day. 

“I can arrange for that…” Tobin smiled smugly but the meaning behind her words wasn’t lost on either of them. 

_ Please.  _

“I’ll see you in twenty days baby.” Tobin placed a sweet kiss on Christen’s lips, and then her nose, and then her forehead before finally grabbing her suitcase and rolling it towards the door. 

_ Twenty days... _

  
  



End file.
